


Mistaken Identity

by sam1helen



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam1helen/pseuds/sam1helen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al tried for years to seek revenge on Jack O'Neill but now that he didn't seem to go through the Stargate anymore, Ba'al had find another way to draw him out. However, a case of mistaken identity causes a few problems with his plans. Takes place after Season 10 of Stargate SG1 and during Season 4 of Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

She awoke with a piercing pain shooting through her skull. She tried to remember what she could have done to cause such pain but her memory was a bit fuzzy. She tried to open her eyes but that only made the pain worse. She knew she had to stay calm and try to focus. She has been in similar situations - she could handle this. She worked through the pain and slowly was able to take in her surroundings. She felt a hard cold floor beneath her. She rolled over slowly, taking inventory of any other possible injuries. She didn't feel any other sources of pain which was good. It appears she was able to escape this latest incident with what appeared to be a bump on the head. Slowly she used her arms to get into a sitting position. She felt a wall next to her and propped herself against it. Getting into an upright position caused her to feel slightly nauseous, probably the result of a concussion. She kept her eyes closed for several minutes until she felt her stomach settled. Slowly she opened her eyes. It took a few minutes for her eyes to focus but what she saw surprised her. She was in a square room, decorated in black and gold décor. She hadn't seen anything so tacky since she gave a talk at a scientific convention at the Luxor hotel in Las Vegas. Three walls of the room appeared to be covered in hieroglyphics. The fourth wall had a large doorway that appeared to be open. She was still quite light-headed and decided to crawl across the floor toward the door. As she came to the doorway she felt a surge of electricity course through her body and she was thrown backwards, hitting her head off the floor again as she fell. She groaned in pain as she gingerly felt the wound on her head. She pulled her hand away to see blood on her fingertips. What had she been thinking - she should have taken in her surrounding more closely before barreling forward into what now appeared to be the electrically charged force field. The head injury must be interfering with basic common sense she decided. She scolded herself as she retook her previous position against the wall.

It appeared she wasn't going anywhere. How had she got here anyway? Slowly her memories returned. She remembered was being on a boat trying to relax after her latest mission while her companion had been fishing. It had been a relaxing day, not something she had been able to indulge in recently. She had been enjoying herself, even if she was a bit anxious about her upcoming mission. She recalled a tingling sensation throughout her body and then a bright light blinding her. The next thing she knew she was in a gold room similar to the one she was in now except there as a Dias with a throne. She remembered a man in dark robes approach her. She was about to demand an explanation but felt a blow to the back of her head and fell to the floor. She tried to remain conscious as the figure on the throne approached her but she surrendered to the darkness. The last thing she remembered was the man laughing at her in a very deep, resonating voice. She didn't know if the odd sound to his voice was caused by her blow to the head or if it was real. That was all she could remember, which didn't explain much as to how she got here. None of this made any sense. She decided that she would have to wait for her captor to reveal himself. Waiting was not something Helen Magnus ever did well.


	2. Chapter 2

8 hours earlier

Ba'al paced across the floor of his quarters aboard his teltak for what felt like the hundreth time. He was currently alone. He would never show such anxious behavior in front of his Jaffa. Keeping them loyal was hard enough without them seeing him nervous. He had been working on this plan for over a year in tandem with his plan to get to Merlin's weapon. His time spent on Earth had been time well spent. His initial intention of getting to O'Neill had been thwarted by the fact that apparently the lowly humans had decided that O'Neill was worth promoting to General and gave him a high ranking position in their government. Further proof in his eyes that these humans had low intelligence. With O'Neill's new position came security that Ba'al had not been able to get past. However, the same was not true for the SGC. His was able to infiltrate the SGC with the help of his clones, get into their computer with a little help from the one human that did hold his interest - Colonel Samantha Carter. She was the smartest human he had ever met (not saying much really) but he had also observed a very close relationship with her and O'Neill. He knew that if he could get Carter, O'Neill would come running. After the Quest to find Merlin's device had been thwarted by the arrival of SG1, he had turned back to his original plan to get to O'Neill.

Now was the time to draw O'Neill out and the plan was in motion. While at the SGC and alone with Carter, he had been able to get a sample of her DNA via a hair sample. He was still pretty sure that she had no idea that he had done it which made him smile. Smart indeed. He had been able to modify his Asgard beam to locate her DNA by scanning Earth's surface. Or at least he hoped he had been successful in modifying it. The scan had been going on now for some time. The SGC was shielded against the scan so he had to wait until she left the facility and then it would take time to lock on her position. He couldn't risk putting a tracker on her - it would be found too easily. This was the best way he could think of with getting Carter quickly aboard his ship and away before anyone was the wiser.

He had been pacing now for over an hour and was losing patience. He was beginning to wonder if maybe modifying the Asgard beam hadn't worked. He was about to storm to the bridge and take out his frustration on his Jaffa when his first prime Ptah entered his chambers.

"My Lord, we have tracked Colonel Carter. She appears to aboard a vessel off the western coast of this continent."

Ba'al couldn't help but smile. She wasn't where he had expected her to be but now he was locked onto her position and could proceed.

"Beam her aboard directly to the throne room. I will welcome Carter properly to my ship from there."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*

Richard Feliz loved it when he was able to get off of his plane and spend time on his Yacht. Normally he liked to keep on the move but certain events and particularly, a certain woman had caused him to change his routine. He owed Helen Magnus his life and he wanted to show her his appreciation. They had met couple of times since the island and each time he could sense the tension in her voice. The last time they spoke she had requested an in person meeting and he had convinced her to meet him on his yacht that was in port in Seattle. She had just boarded his Yacht and gave him a warm hug.

"Richard, the reason I wanted to meet is because I need your help with a mission involving the stock market. I need you to..."

He immediately held up his hand, silencing her. "Helen, you just arrived. Sit down and relax for awhile. I haven't had a change to enjoy my boat in ages and would love to enjoy it in your company for awhile before discussing business."

Richard handed her a glass of champagne and showed her to a lounge chair. He told her to relax for one hour, then she would have his undivided attention. She looked like she wanted to protest but just shrugged and leaned back in the chair and the yacht began to head out to sea.

Richard went over to his fishing gear and began to bait his line. He didn't even bother asking Helen if she wanted to join him - she didn't look like the fishing type. Once they were about a mile off shore he cast his rod. Out of the corner of his eye he kept an eye on Helen. She wasn't exactly dressed for an relaxing day boating, dressed in a black pencil skirt,blouse and stilettos but he was not complaining. The few times he had seen her now had shown him that she knew how to dress. She wasn't overly sexual in what she wore, just by wearing something she could make it sexy and he could appreciate that. He figured his favorite look would always be the sundress from the Island, but that may have more to do with the fact that he had spied her kissing Charlotte in that outfit and that was an image he would never forget.

It had been an hour now and Richard figured that Helen had suffered enough. She had relaxed somewhat but he could tell she was holding her tongue and trying hard not to yell at him and get down to business. This caused him to smirk a bit but he put his fishing rod away and was just about to say something to her about her lack of patience when a bright light enveloped her and she disappeared. The light was bright enough to blind him momentarily. He blinked a few times to clear his vision but when he looked at chair that once held Helen Magnus and she was gone. He immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the Sanctuary. This was way out of his league and made him wonder what exactly this mysterious woman was involved in. He pushed the thought aside once Henry answered the phone. He quickly explained the disappearance of Helen. He hoped Henry could help or would know someone that could.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank Landry looked out the observation window in the conference room at the Stargate. It was a site that after 2 years at Stargate Command he still didn't tire of seeing. Ever since the defeat of the Ori, the mood at the SGC had been very upbeat - except for today. Today was the day Colonel Samantha Carter was leaving to take her assignment leading the Atlantis expedition. He knew she, along with the rest of SG1, were the heart and soul of this place. It had been a serious blow to the SGC when SG1 originally broke up and O'Neill went to Washington and Carter to Area 51. When Carter returned to the SGC, he could see how that change had healed that wound and he would forever be grateful to her. But it was time for a change. He and Jack had discussed it at length and while Hank could see Jack fully supported the move, he could see the sadness behind the man's eyes. The Carter/O'Neill relationship, or lack thereof, was stuff of legend at the SGC. There were certainly rumors that after Jack went to Washington they began seeing each other, but nothing anyone could confirm and it was not the type of gossip he was interested in. However, he secretly hoped it was true but knew if it was, this latest change would bring drastic changes for both of them.

The klaxons of the Stargate startled Hank out of his musing instantly and he ran down to the control room. It was the middle of the night and there were currently no teams offworld.

"Walter, close the iris." It had been awhile since the SGC had seen any unscheduled offworld activations and if Hank were honest, he was happy for a little excitement.

"Defense teams, take your positions." With that command Hank went down the stairs to enter the gate room. His excitement soon turned to dread when a hologram of a certain Goauld appeared on the ramp in front of the Stargate.

"General Landry, I have come to inform you that I have Samantha Carter in my possession. I wish you to pass this information onto General O'Neill and inform him he has three days to go to the planet you designate P5S-747 if he ever wishes to see her again. Tell him he is to come alone."

Before Landry could say anything, Ba'al disappeared and Landry was left in a gateroom full of very confused people.

"Airman, get over to Colonel Carter's house now and escort her back to base!"

With that Landry ran up the stairs, faster than he had in a few months and as he reached for the red phone, it began to ring.

"Hello Mr President. I was just about to call you. We have a situation here. We just received a visit from Ba'al. He claims to have Colonel Carter. I just sent an airman to track her down at home. I am afraid we may have another clone or worse still, replicator situation."

"Well Hank, what I am calling you about may just be involved with the current situation. I just received a phone call from a Richard Feliz. He is a very powerful man who I met a couple of times. How he got my private line I still don't know but he informed me that a good friend of his, a Dr. Helen Magnus, is missing. The name Dr Magnus instantly caught my attention. He described her disappearing in a beam of white light."

Landry paused for a moment before answering. "Mr President, I agree this sounds of interest to the SGC but not now. Right now my priority is figuring our what Ba'al is up too. He is the last major threat we have and..."

"Calm down Hank. I agree this would normally be a minor incident compared to Ba'al but the reason I brought it up is I had my secretary research Dr Helen Magnus. I admit there wasn't much there but we did manage to find a picture. I just sent you the email."

Landry sat down at this desk and brought up the email attachment from the President. As the picture loaded he almost dropped the phone. "Oh my God, that could be her twin!"

"Exactly. Now with Richard's description of the white light and Ba'al claiming to have Carter - I am thinking Ba'al has mistakenly taken this Dr Magnus using an Asgard beam instead of Colonel Carter. I have never had the privilege of meeting Dr Magnus but when I took office I was briefed on her and trust me Hank, we need to get her back."

Landry was still staring at the picture in shock. It was true that Colonel Carter had grown out her hair but the brunette thing was still throwing him off. "Okay, Once Colonel Carter gets here I will assemble the rest of SG1 and we will get to the bottom of this. I will also Inform Atlantis that Sheppard is to take command until this is sorted out. Also, I request that General O'Neill be sent to the SGC. Ba'al asked for him explicitly and we may need his help."

"O'Neill will be on the next flight to Colorado Springs. Good luck Hank and keep me informed"

"I will Mr President." With that Landry hung up the phone. God, this place was never dull. Just 10 minutes ago he had thought he wanted more excitement and now he had it in spades. Well, at least it looked like this wasn't another RepliCarter situation. God knows he didn't want to have to deal with that. He had read those mission reports and was glad that O'Neill had been in charge at the time.

"Walter, track down the rest of SG1. Their leave is cancelled and they are to return to the base immediately."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nikola Tesla was growing frustrated with his job at SCIU. Ever since his visit from Helen and her little wolf sidekick, the job just wasn't the same. Every thing he did made him feel guilty for betraying his friend. Not to mention the government was starting to notice the large budget and lack of any real progress with the "abnormal problem." It may be time for him to cut his losses and maybe find a little island to disappear to again.

As Nikola weighed his options the phone on his desk rang. Normally he would have ignored it but the caller ID said caller unknown and he knew after the modifications he made to the caller ID, the only person that could block their identity from him, as much as he hated to admit it, was Henry.

"If it isn't my favorite Werewolf baby daddy. Tell me, how is my dear Helen doing these days. I hope you have been putting those files I sent you to good use."

"Tesla, shut up and listen. The Doc has been taken. She was on a yacht off the coast of Seattle and she has disappeared."

Nikola shot up in his chair. "Henry, tell me everything. What do you mean she disappeared? Was she taken or has she just gone on an unscheduled vacation?" Nikola clung to the phone. He hoped this was just one of the many times Helen just needed some space and would reappear one day with a mysterious smile on her face.

"From what Richard Feliz told me, he was the one to call and tell me she was missing, she was sitting on a lounge chair one second and the next she disappeared in a white beam of light. I know it sounds crazy but Richard would not make this up. He has already placed a call into the President to try and track her down."

A white beam of light...Nikola couldn't place it but knew that he had read that somewhere before. He knew the government had a lot more going on than just SCIU and there were portions of Area 51 that were restricted to even him - but that didn't stop him from snooping around. He called up the classified files that he had been able to hack to far. He hadn't really read many of the files yet - he had just enjoyed being able to gain access the supposedly secure files was enough to keep him entertained. He did a quick search and brought up the first file he found mentioning a white beam of light.

"Henry, tell Young William he is to take charge of the Sanctuary. Pack a bag and meet me in Colorado Springs as fast as you can. I think I know where she might be."

"But how can you know..." But Nikola placed the phone in the receiver without letting Henry finish. He began a download of every file relating to Cheyenne Mountain, the Stargate program and the mysterious white beam of light. His private jet was ready at the airport so he would probably beat Henry to Colorado. He had a lot of reading to do on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning...the whump begins in this chapter. Also I should note that I don't have a beta so any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. These characters are also still not mine unfortunately.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/

Samantha Carter took one last look around her bedroom, looking to make sure she had packed everything she would need for her trip to Atlantis. She still could hardly believe it. Not only was she a commander of a base but a base in another galaxy. Her father would have been so proud. She wished he was here to share it. She reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. It had been years since Jacob had passed but the pain still felt a bit raw. She was grateful for those last few years she got to spend with him and would always cherish them. She pulled herself out of her memories and smoothed the skirt of her dress uniform. She had to be back on base soon to leave for Atlantis and needed to finish packing.

Sam turned to her nightstand to grab the last items she needed to pack, her photographs. There were pictures of her father, Mark and his family, Cassie and Janet, and a group photo of SG1 in the early days of the program. The last photo left on her nightstand was of her commanding officer. She had taken it offworld during the first year of the program. She loved his smile in the photo, something that she saw less often as the war with the Goauld had intensified. Lately however that smile began to become more frequent. They had only recently decided to begin seeing each other but the distance between them had proved a challenge. They had gone on a couple of dates and were still working on getting passed the commander subordinate relationship which was proving a bit awkward but they were managing. They still hadn't even told Daniel or Teal'c. This new assignment in the Pegasus Galaxy would make the relationship almost impossible but she was determined to make it work. She hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

As she placed the photo in her bag and zipped it shut she heard a loud knocking on her door followed by someone repeatedly ringing her doorbell. She grabbed her uniform jacket off her chair and went to the front door. Once she saw it was just an airman practically banging down her door, her temper flared a bit and she pulled open the door ready to dress him down. However, the young airman started talking at lightning speed before she could say a word.

"Colonel,Ma'am. I was sent by General Landry to escort you to the base immediately. There has been an incident and he needs you back there ASAP. Please if you could get in the jeep..."

"Whoa. Wait. Slow down. What situation? Has something happened to SG1? Why didn't the General just call me. I am due back on base within the hour anyway." This was just what she feared would happen, that while she was in Atlantis, SG1 would get into trouble and she wouldn't be there to help bring them home.

"All I can tell you Ma'am is that the SGC was contacted by Ba'al a short while ago and I was instructed to escort you back to the base."

"Okay let me just grab my purse." Sam quickly grabbed her bag with her air force ID off the kitchen table and followed the airman to the jeep. What could Ba'al possibly be up to now that required her to be escorted back to the base?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*

Helen figured she had been in her cell now for several hours. She kept looking down to where her watch used to be but it was mysteriously missing. She was also sorely disappointed to find the knife that she kept strapped to her thigh was also missing, The headache from her earlier head injury was now reduced to a dull thud, which now allowed her to to focus more on her current situation and become more frustrated with the fact that she was stuck in this small room. She wished she was dressed a bit more sensibly. Apparently wherever she was they didn't believe in heat and her light blouse and pencil skirt was not doing an effective job at keeping the cold from seeping into her bones. She had tentatively tried the door a couple more times only to receive shocks up her arm. This force shield didn't look like anything she had seen before but it reminded her of the electrically charged room she and her team had been held in when they were in Hollow Earth.

Just when she felt she would go crazy with boredom, she heard heavy footsteps approaching her cell. She couldn't see anyone yet but from the loud metal clanging, they sounded like they were wearing armor. Maybe these were soldiers from the abnormal uprising and she was in fact again below the surface in Hollow Earth. However, when the four men rounded the corner they were not dressed like anything she had seen in Hollow Earth. They were covered head to toe in a very heavy looking metallic armor and carried large staffs. They also had odd looking tattoos on their foreheads. She couldn't remember ever encountering an abnormal with those type of markings before on the surface or below in Hollow Earth. The military armor and weapons she had seen in the underground city had been much more refined. This armor looked very cumbersome and she wasn't positive but those staffs looked like weapons.

The four men stopped in front of her door and one of them touched a device on their wrist. She saw a blue shimmer and the force shield appeared to disapear. The men step through the threshold and addressed her.

"You will come with us now. Our Lord Ba'al has commanded you be brought before him."

This statement irked her a quite a bit. She had never been commanded into the presence of any man and that included a lord or whatever this guy Ba'al was.

"Would you care to explain what exactly is going on here? Where I am and why am I here?"

Helen felt her head recoil back as the man backhanded her across the face. It took all her strength to stay on her feet. This latest blow to her head caused her to feel nauseous and light headed again. She slowly straightened and tasted blood in her mouth from her split lip.

"You are to speak only when questioned by our Lord Ba'al. Now move." The man grabbed her arm and pushed her into the hallway. She still hadn't regained her balance and fell against the wall. Two of the other men grabbed her by the arms and led her down the long gold hallway. She was effectively flanked by the four men at this point and as good as her combat skills were, she knew she had little chance of escape, especially with her head in the state it was in.

She tried instead to focus on the route they were taking but all the hallways looked the same and the layout seemed strange. Finally they approached a large door. The man that had hit her and seemed to be in changed touch a sequence of symbols on the wall and the door slid open. She was quickly brought to the center of the room before a throne that held the man she had first seen when she was first brought to this place. Before she could say a world she felt a staff strike her behind her knees.

"Kneel before you God!" Helen's bare knees made contact with the solid stone floor and she grunted in pain. Her hair fell over her face as her head fell forward. She refused to cry out in pain but damn that had hurt.

"Welcome Colonel Carter. I see you have been getting to know my Jaffa. I hope they have been treating you well."

Helen raised her head to look at the man in anger and confusion. The smirk she saw on the man's face infuriated her further. And had they called him a God? Really?! What kind of deranged group of abnormals was she dealing with. Based on her previous experience with, what had he called them - Jaffa, she kept silent for the time being. And who was Colonel Carter?

Ba'al approached her from his place on the dias. "Come now Colonel Carter. Is the silent treatment anyway to treat an old friend? I thought we worked rather well together when we encountered that dragon. I still owe you for that punch by the way. But we will have plenty of time for that later."

Dragon? Did he mean Basilisk? Maybe she was in Hollow Earth again. But why did he keep calling her Colonel Carter? She decided it was time to risk speaking and get some answers.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you are talking about . My name is Magnus and if you think I am this Carter person, then you are sorely mistaken."

Ba'al began to laugh. "Samantha Carter, you continue to surprise me. I must admit the new wardrobe is much more flattering than the military garb you seem to favor and the new brunette hair color is amazing but this accent just completes the package. I am not sure why you feel to put on this show for me but I do appreciate it."

Helen could see him leering at her. She had had enough. She rose to her feet and with her stilettos, she was eye level with this Lord Ba'al. He began to circle her and look her up and down. She felt his eyes on her and she almost reached up to break his arm when he reached out to stroke her hair. When he was again in front of her she met him eye to eye and gave him a glare that made most men turn and run. This one didn't run but she did see him flinch a bit.

"You have made a grave mistake and I am not someone you want to make enemies with. If this Colonel Carter just punched you in the nose, you don't want to know what I will do to you."

She continued to stare her antagonist down and the humor that had been in his eyes previously was gone. Now she could see anger there. She was about to speak again when she saw his eyes glow. She tried to hide her surprise but she couldn't help but take a half step backwards.

There was a new menace in his voice when he spoke again. "You are trying my patience Colonel. You may have amused me temporarily with this charade but do not underestimate your precarious situation. You are here only as bait. What happens to you in the meantime can be very unpleasant if you wish it to be."

Ba'al reached out to caress Helen's face and she quickly turned her face away. He laughed and lowered his hand to her waist and slowly felt his way up to her breast. Helen quickly brought her her leg and kneed Ba'al in the groin. Ba'al roared in anger and pain. Helen felt the Jaffa begin to hit her with their staff weapons and she fell to the floor. She tried to protect her head as they continued to kick and punch her. One kick connected with her ribs and she felt it break. She knew the instant that she had kneed Ba'al this would be the result and now she was beginning to regret that decision .

"Enough. Jaffa Kree!" Ba'al had recovered quicker than she would of hoped and she was pulled to her feet. She was able to stand on her own but only just. She gently cradled her left side where she could feel her broken ribs."

"Secure her to the walk and leave us." The Jaffa dragged her over to a wall that had a web design to it and placed her in front of it. Suddenly she was pulled backward forcefully against the walk and she couldn't move. The Jaffa had not restrained her but she couldn't move. Normally she would have been curious as to how this wall worked but right now she was in too much pain.

Ba'al circled a table in front of her while speaking. "Did O'Neill ever describe to you the time we spent together? Maybe it is time to show you the same hospitality."

Helen could see him examining several knives and she looked away. She had endured torture before and she could now. For the first time since entering the room she was able to look around. She had to look anywhere but at that table right now. However what she saw next truly frightened her. On the opposite side of the room was a window she hadn't noticed until now and outside she saw a stars and it looked like they were above a planet that definitely was not Earth.

Helen's heartbeat began to speed up and she began to truly understand the trouble she was in. She wasn't on Earth! How was this possible? How would anyone find her now? Before she could start to panic she felt a knife pierce her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

 


	5. Chapter 5

On the drive back to Cheyenne Mountain, Sam ran every worse case scenario that she could think of that could be related to Ba'al. Her first thought of course was that something had happened to Jack. He had never fully disclosed what he had gone through but her mind had no problems filling in the gaps. She had just seen him a couple of days ago. She had flown to DC and they had celebrated her new assignment but she hasn't spoken to him since arriving back in Colorado. Could something had happened to him? She had tried his cell phone several times with no luck which only caused her to worry more.

Sam turned to the driver to try to get more information. "Excuse me, could you possibly tell me more about what is happening? Please, if someone is hurt or in trouble I need to know."

"I am sorry ma'am. My orders are to escort you back to base and to the infirmary."

"The infirmary! Why? Who was injured? What happened!" Sam was in full panic mode now. Normally she could stay calm but all her fears about leaving her team and going to Atlantis seamed to be coming true.

"Colonel, please everything is okay. No one is injured as far as I know. General Landry will fill you will once we get there."

As they pulled up to the first checkpoint of Cheyenne Mountain' Sam tried to regain her composure. Everything was okay. As the car made its way to the door that led to the first set of elevators, Sam quickly got out of the car not waiting for the driver and headed down the levels of the mountain. She barely stopped long enough to sign in before entering the second set of elevators. By the time she reached the infirmary, she was not only scared, but getting angry.

"Caroline! Where are you? What is going on ?" Sam enetered Dr Lam's office and found General Landry already there. Sam stopped short and saluted. "Sir, reporting as ordered." The airman that drove her here must have called to let Landry know that she had arrived.

The General guided Sam to a chair in Caroline's office and tried to calm her down. "Colonel Carter, please sit down. We have a situation and I will fill you in quickly. We will have a full debriefing once SG1 gets here."

Sam hesitantly took her seat. "Is something wrong with SG1? No one has told be anything, just that Ba'al has made contact. And why was I escorted to the base?"

"At approximately 0700 this morning we were contacted by Ba'al. He claimed to have kidnapped you and demanded O'Neill go through the Stargate if we ever wanted to see you alive again."

Sam jumped out of her chair "What! That is crazy. I haven't even been off world in..."

Landry raised his hand to cut her off and motioned for her to retake her seat. "Yes Colonel I know. However based on past experience I think it is only prudent to do a full medical check to make sure you are you. That is why you were escorted to base. The President has an interesting theory that already proves that you are you but I am not taking any chances that we could be dealing with clones or replicators."

"The President?" Sam was thoroughly confused now. And where is Jack? He hadn't already gone off chasing after what sounded like bluff by Ba'al did he?

Landry continued his explanation, thankfully answering some of the questions racing through her mind. "The President was contacted about a missing person in Seattle. Apparently a woman was taken off a boat and disappeared in a white beam of light. I have already sent a team to Seattle to investigate but it sounds like an Asgard beam. The President has already told O'Neill to return to Colorado to lead the investigation into the current situation."

Oh thank God. Jack was probably just on the plane and not able to get her messages but that wasn't going to stop her from yelling a bit once he got here. She had been scared to death. Sam relaxed back in her chair and began processing the rest of what the general had said. "But Sir, why would the President think this woman's disappearance is linked to Ba'al? We know he does have Asgard beaming technology but I think Ba'a would know if he beamed me aboard his ship or not. And how was he able to do it? Without the Asgard computers he would need a tracker to lock onto a person from orbit"

"All good questions Colonel. Unfortunately the only one I can answer right now is the link between the woman disappearing and you. I expect the rest you will find the answer to soon." The General handed a picture to Sam. She took it and immediately gasp. Who was this woman? They didn't just look similar, they were exactly alike. No wonder the General was concerned about clones.

"Who is she sir?"

"Her name is Dr. Helen Magnus. We don't have much information about her at this point. It appears she has someone covering her tracks and they are doing a good job. The President seems to know who she is and while he isn't giving us much information, he has made it a top priority to get her back."

Dr. Lam carefully watched Sam as she processed this information. She could see Sam's mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on. "Colonel, why don't you come with me so I can get you cleared so you can start your invesrigation,"

Sam jerked her head up and looked at Caroline in surprise. She had almost forgotten she was in the room. "Yes, thank you Caroline. It appears I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes Colonel. As soon as you are cleared you are free to return to your old labs, Your transfer to Atlantis is delayed until this situation is resolved." With those last words the General left the room.

Sam felt a bit depressed at this announcement but was not surprised by it. It appeared this galaxy was not going to let her go without one last adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

I am writing this as inspiration hits me so the updates may be a bit sporadic. If you have any feedback or ideas of where you would like the story to go on please leave a comment :)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

If Wolf Boy didn't get there soon Nikola was going to go crazy. He had hidden in the woods outside of Cheyenne Mountain now for 2 hours and Henry still hadn't shown up. Nikola had gone over every document he could find on this place and now couldn't wait to get inside. The Stargate sounded fascinating and he couldn't wait to see it. He occasionally had to stop and remind himself that he was essentially on a rescue mission to find Helen and that was first priority...but that didn't mean he couldn't look around.

Just when Nikola was getting ready to leave, Henry walked up the hill behind him.

"Tesla! You had better know what you are doing and not wasting my time. The Doc is in trouble and I have time to waste flying across the country and hiking through the woods."

Nikola quickly pulled Henry to the ground beside him. "Quiet, unless you want all those uniforms over there to come arrest you and put you in a kennel."

Henry looked where Nikola was pointing. This was the first time that he saw the tunnel leading into the mountain. "Tesla, why are we here and where is the Doc?"

Nikola tried to show some patience - he really did not want to take time to explain things but knew it was necessary. "One of the perks of working with SCIU is access to some very classified files. When you mentioned the white beam of light it sounded familiar. I did some research and long story short here we are - the hub of all alien activity on this planet."

Henry got to his feet and turned to leave. "I don't have time for this" and turned to walk away. Nikola held out the classified folder that contained all his research and handed it to Henry who reluctantly took it. After scanning the first couple of pages, Henry's slowly looked at Nikola."

"Is this for real? Is there really an alien device in that mountain that transports you to other planets? Do you think they took the Doc?"

"That is what we are here to find out." Nikola began walking in the opposite direction of the mountain deeper into the wood. "According to some blueprints of this facility, there should be a shaft somewhere in these woods that will lead down the 28 levels of the mountain. The file was very difficult to find and very old so I am hoping it has been forgotten or at least has less surveillance than the main entrance."

Henry stopped walking. "Wait, that is your plan. Break into a top secret base in an entrance you hope everyone forgot about." Nikola turned to glare at Henry and kept walking. True is wasn't one of his better plans but he wasn't about to admit it. A few minutes later Nikola found the entrance shaft. Henry reached to open the door and Nikola grabbed his arm. "Hold it there Indiana Jones - don't you think we should look for sensors first?"

Henry had the decency to look a bit embarrassed which made Nikola feel a bit better. He circled the entrance. There was nothing obvious but decided to send a spike of magnetic radiation through the entrance first. Hopefully that would at least interfere with any surveillance equipment long enough for them to enter the mountain. Once done, Nikola opened the door and climbed in.

"I hope you had a big breakfast this morning because this is going to be a long way down." Nikola smirked at Henry and disappeared into the hole. Henry rolled his eyes and followed. Sometimes he wondered what the Doc saw in this guy.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sam sat at her desk in her old lab. Dr. Lam had determined about an hour ago that she was the real Sam Carter and she been allowed to leave the infirmary. However, she had made little progress in the time since then. SG1 was due to arrive anytime now and she still had no idea how Ba'al had pulled it off. He obviously had Asgard technology but how did he beam that woman off the boat in the middle of the ocean? Did he put a tracker on her? If so wouldn't he have notice he had the wrong person? The only thing Sam could think of was that he must have scanned for a DNA signature...which meant at some point he must have gotten her DNA which did not sit well with her. When had that happened? And if he did get her DNA, how had he detected this other woman that looked exactly like her instead? Sam was still trying not to think to hard about her look alike. The thought of a clone of her running around out there was not something she wanted to deal with right now. Now she knew how Jack felt during the Loki situation. She wished the Asgard were still around so they could ask what else Loki had been up to.

As Sam stared at the picture of Helen Magnus given to her by the General an alarm in her computer went off. She quickly turned in her chair to see an breach warning appear on the screen. It was in the old entrance shaft. She and SG1 had used that entrance enough times that she had put sensors on the entrance to monitor it for any unauthorized access. She pulled up the sensor monitors only to find a scrambled signal. She quickly turned to push the emergency alarm but then hesitated. If she hit the alarm that would alert anyone in the shaft that they were detected. She grabbed a hand held monitor that would allow her to monitor the intruders progress down the shaft despite the scrambled signal. She headed to the armory and grabbed a Zat and P90 before heading the the shaft entrance on this level. It was the lowest entrance to the shaft and she was betting that was where they would come out. She ran down the hall and ran into the rest of SG1 as they were exiting the elevator.

"Sam, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Mitchell stepped out of the elevator followed by Daniel and Vala.

"We have a security breach. Go inform the General and meet me by the emergency entrance shaft. Don't raise the alarm. I don't want to alert the intruder that we know they are here." With that Daniel ran in the direction of the General's office and Cam and Vala each grabbed a Zat and chased after Sam. They quickly reached the metal door leading to the shaft and Sam turned to look at her hand held monitor. She was able to clean up the signal a bit and it looked like they were moving down the shaft very quickly and would be at this door at any minute. She motioned for Cam and Vala to take up position around the door and they waited.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sometimes being a HAP had its advantages, and this situation Henry currently found himself in was a prime example. Both he and Nikola were able to move down the ladder much faster than if they had just been human. Nikola had "vamped" and Henry himself had gone half HAP and they were making very quick progress. A climb that would normally take probably half an hour was over in minutes. Nikola reached the bottom first. He motioned for Henry to be quiet and they listened for any movement. They didn't hear anything but without opening the door there was no way of being sure. Nikola wished he had more time to come up with a device that could tell him what was behind the door. He was a genius after all and it wouldn't be hard but unfortunately there wasn't enough time. Situations involving Helen never gave him enough time. Nikola began to turn the circular door handle and slowly pushed the door open. He stuck his head out and and Henry dropped down behind him in the shaft.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sam saw the door begin to open and motioned for Vala and Cam to move back around the corner. Sam wanted to give enough time for whoever was in the shaft to make their way out before surprising them. It would be easier to take them by surprise if they were all out of the shaft. Her hand held device indicated there were only 2 intruders in the shaft so it wouldn't be to difficult to subdue them. As the door opened further, a head popped out and Cam had to clamp his hand over Vala's mouth to keep her from making a sound. The head that came out had eyes that were completely black and the hands had very long fingernails. Seconds later the second body exited the shaft. This one looked human except the face had a long snout like that of a dog. Sam and Mitchell both shot at the same time taking down the intruders. However, only one of them seem effected by the zat blast. The man with the long snout dropped slowly to the ground but did not get knocked out, the other just turned around to face his attacker.

Sam quickly raised her P90. "Freeze, or I will shoot you."

The man with black eyes stopped and stared at her. He appeared a big startled and looked at her from head to toe. He then gave a shake of his head and looked back at her. The black eyes were now gone and his hands appeared normal. His companion slowly stood from the floor and when he turned around he looked also normal.

Both men looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation and raised their hands. The one with the formerly black eyes then spoke "Take me to your leader."

Sam, Vala, and Cam looked at each other and proceeded to escort their prisoners to the brig.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Now we return to the whumping - Sorry it was so short but wanted to give a quick update for the weekend :)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The pain she felt in her head was excrutiating. It felt like her brain was on fire. The pain in her shoulder and her leg where Ba'al has imbedded the knives was long forgotten. Even her broken ribs were minor at this point. After Ba'al had starting using the long stick on her stomach and device on his hand to burn a hole in her skull, it was starting to become hard to keep track of what exactly hurt anymore.

After the initial pain of the first knife, Helen had not made a sound. The first wound had caught her by surprise and up until now she had been able to at least somewhat bear the pain. With this new hand device, the pain reach a new level and she let out a scream again. The pain stick to the stomach was a close second in terms of the amount of pain. She wasn't sure how much longer she would remain conscious at this point and was getting seriously concerned about permanent damage.

Ba'al was very pleased on his revenge on Carter after her little episode earlier, however, unless he stopped soon he would have to use a sarcophagus which he didn't currently have in his possession. He reluctantly released his hold on his victim and stepped back. Her head slumped forward but still seemed to still be conscious. He waited a few seconds for her to look up at him. When she did, the glare that was directed his way took him by surprise. He had tortured many in his years as system lord but he had never seen a look that made his blood run cold before. He took a moment staring back at her, regaining he composure.

"Well Colonel Carter, as much fun as this has been I believe our time is done for now. I do have one more request to make of you." Ba'al removed a syringe from his robes and approached her. He could see her struggle but knew it was useless. There was no escape from the gravity wall she was currently pinned to. He reached out and lifted her chin to look her in they eye. "You should feel honored Samantha that the system lords have always taken an interest in you, specifically your blood. Once I am done with O'Neill, maybe I can figure our just how special you are."

Helen jerked her face away from Ba'al's grasp. Even if she wasn't feeling like crap at the moment she would have trouble following what this lunatic was saying. But now she had bigger concerns on her hands. Her blood in the hands of this man was just not a good idea. She winced and she felt the needle pierce her arm. She tried to pull away but knew it was useless. She glared at Ba'al but he just smiled and left the room. Helen had never felt so utterly trapped in her life. She was the one who always came to the rescue. Bloody hell, who was going to rescue her now?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nikola walked down the hallways with his armed escort trying to figure out to situation he currently found himself. He had come her looking for Helen Magnus and instead found a look a like. He had almost run to this Magnus impostor when he had first seen her but after 100 years, he knew Helen too well to be fooled by this doppelganger. One look at Henry when they had been captured had determined that he also had not been fooled.

They quickly were brought to a cell and told to get inside. The blonde Helen locked the door and gave them both a last glance before leaving them alone. Although, Nikola had been in enough secure government places to know they were still being watched.

"Okay, why does that women look like the Doc? She look is exactly the same except her smell is different. And what the hell did they hit us with? Certainly packed a hell of a punch." Henry turned around to look at Henry who was rubbing his head.

Nikola was at a loss for words, an unusual occurrence for Nikola Tesla. Instead of answering Henry he began to examine their prison. He knew they both could easily break out of this cell but that was not part of the plan. These people obviously had a connection to Helen and the best plan now was wait for them to return to interrogate them. Nikola could also feel an electric and magnetic current in the air. He had become stronger as they had descended down the shaft. He could feel it was very close and had a feeling that is was the Stargate he had read about. It's pull on him was very strong and there was no way he was leaving this place without seeing it.


	8. Chapter 8

A long one with a little bit of Sam and Jack Fluff...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Okay, someone want to explain to me what is happening. We get calls from Ba'al, Carter's long-lost twin shows up and now apparently we have a security breach in what is supposed to be the most secure place on Earth!"

General Landry and SG1 turned around in their chairs in the conference room to see General Jack O'Neill standing in the door. He looked tired and his suit was wrinkled from his flight from Washington. General Landry stood to welcome him.

"General O'Neill, please take a seat. Colonel Carter was just filling us in on the security breach in the mountain."

Sam tried not to directly at Jack as he took the seat at the head of the table. All she wanted to do now was wrap her arms around him to convince herself he hadn't run off world looking for her. Seeing him in person erased her fears but she knew if she looked in his eyes she her resolve would crumble. . She was so happy to see that he was really alright. Sam had been told he was okay and on his way to Cheyenne Mountain but seeing him made it real. She was now seated on his right and General Landry took the place to his left. No one in the room knew of their relationship and they had to still remain professional which right now was proving difficult.

Sam took a quick breath and relayed quickly what had transpired. "Well Generals, while in my lab an alarm set up in the old emergency shaft that leads to the surface went off. I did not raise the alarm as I did not want to alert the intruders that we were aware of their presence. I ran into the rest of SG1 on the way to intercept them at the opening of the shaft on this level. Two men emerged from the door. Cam and I zatted each one but they did not seem affected. It was at that time I drew my P90 and the two men surrendered. The are currently being held in a cell waiting to be questioned."

"Two Men?! Those were not men! Did you see their eyes...and the one almost looked like a dog." Vala jumped up from her chair and paced back and forth.

"Vala! What are you talking about?" Daniel stood up and grabbed her shoulders to get her to stand still long enough to look at him.

Sam quickly tried to explain. "She is right Daniel. Something about them wasn't right. The one man had completely black eyes and long fingernails. The other had what looked like a dogs snout. Once I had then covered with the P90 and they decided to surrender, they just switched back to human."

Vala jumped back in again "Yeah and did you see the teeth on them - they were sharpened to a point. I have been all over the galaxy and have never seen anything like those two."

"Okay so how did they get into the base?" O'Neill tried bring the conversation back on point and looked over at Sam.

"Well Sir, they tried to disrupt the monitors I had installed in the tunnel. They were somewhat successful - probably used some sort of electromagnetic pulse. There was shielding against that type of attack but somehow they got through. I was hoping you would let me lead the interrogation so I could ask them how they did it." Sam turned to look at Jack for the first time. Their eyes met but Jack was in full military mode and did not give anything away.

"First let's discuss our other problem with your twin sister - Any idea who she is?"

"Wait, what twin? What are you two talking about?" Daniel had finally managed to calm Vala down and was now rejoining the conversation.

"SG1, you have not been briefed on the latest incident involving Ba'al. I was hoping Teal'c would be back from his meeting with Bratac but we can start the briefing now. Jack you want to fill them in." Landry turned to O'Neill motioning him to continue.

"Well Daniel, basically Ba'al kidnapped a women who appears to be a perfect copy of Carter here...and before you ask yes this is really our Carter. She's already been cleared by Dr. Lam. This "other Carter" was taken off a boat by what my report says was an Asgard beam. That about right Carter?"

Jack looked to Sam again. He could see she was uncomfortable with the idea of their being a clone of her out there somewhere. Jack remembered how Sam had teased him when his little mini me arrived and enjoyed seeing her squirm a bit. Sam could see he had a slight twinkle in his eye and she gave Jack a tiny glare.

"Yes Sir. We don't know much - we are not even sure if it is a clone, a replicator or just someone who looks incredibly similar to me. Everything seems to point to clone as it would require a DNA lock to beam her off that boat but how a clone was made of me I still don't know. Daniel, did you come across any further mentions of Loki's work when you were going through the Asgard Core?"

"No but I can look again. I haven't looked that closely at the files on Loki so may have missed something."

"Well Sir, what about Ba'al? He actually thinks he has Carter?" Cam finally entering the conversation, still trying to process that there were two Sam's out there.

"Yes" Landry spoke again. "Ba'al contacted us by hologram demanding the O'Neill go off world if we ever wanted to see Carter again. Apparently as of the time of that transmission he was unaware of this mistake. You all should also know that the woman is Dr. Helen Magnus and the President has made it a top priority that she be rescued as soon as possible."

'But why? Who is she and why should we care?" Vala, ever one to be blunt and cut right to the point.

Daniel gave her arm a shove and she glared back at him. "What? It seems like we have a lot going on and one missing woman isn't our top priority at the moment."

Landry sighed before answering. "The President did not give details about this Dr Helen Magnus, just that she was a person of interest and she should be retrieved immediately."

Jack clapped is hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Okay here is what we are going to do. Daniel, you go and do some research and see if you can figure out what Loki's been up to. Carter, you go question the prisoners. Cam you are with me - we are going to come up with plan to rescue Dr Magnus."

"What about me?" Vala raised her hand.

"You go and keep Daniel on his toes. Don't let him get sidetracked by some reference to Asgard ruins somewhere." Jack smiled and looked and Daniel who only glared back. "Gee Thanks Jack"

"Cam I will meet you in your office in 30 minutes. I want to go take a shower after my flight. Everyone Dismissed."

Everyone got up from the table and left the room until it was just Sam and Jack who remained. Sam gathered her papers and turned to leave too when she felt hands grab her shoulders and suddenly she was enveloped in strong arms. She hesitated for a second before returning the hug.

"I am glad that you are okay and you are here." Sam could barely hear Jack as he whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Sam said. They hugged for a moment longer before letting ago. She both took a step back, putting some distance between them. Sam then stepped up to Jack and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ouch what was that for?" Jack rubbed his shoulder, putting on his best pouting face.

"That was for not answering your phone. I thought you had gone off after Ba'al trying to play hero. You scared by half to death"

Jack dropped his arms to his sides. He took a few steps closer until there was barely any space between them. "Sam, if I thought for an instance that Ba'al had taken you, I would have stolen the Daedalus and driven across the galaxy to find you."

Sam felt tears from in her eyes. She held them back and cleared her throat before replying. "Well I am glad you didn't. I would have then had to steal the Apollo to come and bring you back." She smiled up at him. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a few prisoners to interrogate."

Sam left the room and threw a quick smile over her shoulder before leaving. Jack really missed seeing that smile.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A few minutes had gone by since Tesla was placed in the interrogation room. He looked at the mirror on the wall and knew someone was watching on the other side. He gave a smile and a little wave before turning his attention to the door where the Helen look a like entered. He studied her for a moment admiring the blonde hair. It had been a long time since he had seen Helen blonde and he realized he missed it. It reminded him of their time in Vienna. He couldn't help at smile at the memory.

"Hello my name is Colonel Samantha Carter. I am not sure what you are smiling about...do you realize how much trouble you are in right now breaking into a top secret government facility?" The blonde sat down across from him and crossed her arms on the table and looked directly at him. He looked her directly in the eye and they stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a couple of minutes. Finally Nikola leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Well you may not be her, but you certainly have her same determination and strength I will give you that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nikola Tesla and I am sure that if you have your guys on the other side of that mirror do a quick search you will find that I work for the government myself at Area 51."

The blonde's lips twitched in a small smile. "Oh really" clearly not believing him. "And what exactly is it that you do there?. Research into the Roswell landing I suppose. And who is this other woman you spoke mentioned? Are you like the real life Mulder and Scully?"

Nikola laughed again. "Not hardly, I work with strange creatures. It is you who work with the little green men. You and Helen must be related somehow, both working in such unique fields of study." Nikola dropped Helen's name causally, trying to see if there was a spark of recognition in the other woman's face. And there was. She flinched slightly but recovered quickly and he almost missed it.

"Would you mind telling me how you managed to get past my security and who you really are?" the humor seemed to be gone in the blonde's voice.

"As soon as you tell me where Helen is, I will tell you how to fix your security problems. Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with the boss with that one." Tesla couldn't help but tease her a bit.

This line of questioning was not what Sam was suspecting when she entered the room. When he started mentioning aliens she figured he was just another wack job that heard there was some alien reasearch going on in Cheyenne Mountain and wanted to see for himself. But now he mentioned a Helen. Could it be just a coincidence? She doubted it and his eyes were too intelligent to belong to some nut job - although picking the name Nikola Tesla did seem to indicate being a bit out there. And he had gotten past her security, much to easily if she were honest with herself but that would have to wait. Her curiosity was piqued by the mention of Helen and had to find out what this man knew, if anything."

"Is this Helen a friend of yours? Why do you think that she is here?" She tried not to give to much away in her questioning and waited for Nikola to give up what he knew.

Nikola sat back in his chair for a moment and seemed to study her. He seemed to come to a decision and learned forward.

"Look, I am growing bored with this cat and mouse game we have going here. Where is Helen Magnus? Why did you take her?"

Sam jerked back a bit when she saw his eyes turn black. The returned to normal again just as quickly.

"What are you?" She slide back a bit in her chair when he leaned forward.

"I am not someone you want to make your enemy. Helen is missing and tracking her has lead me here, to a place where I find a woman that looks exactly like her. Hard to call that a coincidence don't you think."

Sam was at a bit of a loss on what to do at this point. She couldn't give him any classified information but he obviously knew who the missing Dr Magnus was and he could be their best lead in getting her back.

"Listen. We are aware that your Dr Magnus is missing and we may know where she is. Let's do a little give and take here. You give me some information on who this Dr Magnus is and I tell you what I know about her disappearance. Deal?

"Okay Deal. You go first."

Sam was trying to figure out what to say without giving too much away.

"We were contacted by the President. He said that a woman by the name of Dr Helen Magnus was taken from a boat off the coast of Seattle and he requested our help in finding her." Sam hoped that was enough to open him up a bit.

"Oh Samantha, you are going to have to do better than that." Nikola sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sam signed "Okay, it was reported she disappeared in a white beam of light and we happen to handle that type of...unusual situation here quite often."

Nikola narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not happy with her answer. "Well, this woman who disappeared in a white beam of light was Dr Helen Magnus which you already know. What you don't know is that she runs a private research facility that specializes in rare and strange creatures...abnormals."

"And are you one of these abnormals?"

"Now don't forget the rules. I gave up some information. Now it is your turn again."

Sam clenched her fists and tried to remain patient. She obviously would have to give up something big to get anything useful out of this man. "Okay, here is the deal. Yes we know what the light is that took Dr Magnus... and no I can't tell you what it was. I can tell you that we have already been contacted by the man that took her and we are working on a rescue plan."

Nikola bolted straight up in his chair. He had not expected that answer. "You know where she is? Well let's go get her."

"It's not that simple. We are working on it. Now can you tell me more about Dr Magnus. Anything that could help us with the rescue and also why we appear to look so alike."

"Well that I can not answer. It was a surprise to me when I first saw you in the hallway. Helen has been around for centuries now,a lot of which I wasn't around for so she could have gotten mixed up in anything."

"Did you say centuries?"

Nikola smiled a bit before answering. "Dr Helen Magnus is 272 years old."

Sam sat back in her chair and eyed him thoughtfully. Obviously she thought she was lying but saw none of the humor in his eyes that had been there before. He was serious. She guessed it was possible. Teal'c and Bratac had a much longer lifespan than humans. Could this woman have come here from another planet.

"But how is that possible?"

Nikola sighed and began the long story of the source blood and the formation of The Five...


	9. Chapter 9

That you all for reading and reviewing. This is my first story and am glad people are enjoying it. I have some twists in this story planned and here is the first big one. Let me know what you think. I said before and will say again, I have no Beta and really don't like to proofread so any grammer and spelling mistakes are all mine and please forgive them :)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It had been several hours now since Helen had been returned to her cell. After Ba'al left with the syringe of her blood, the Jaffa had roughly taken her down from the wall and escorted her back to her cell. After throwing her in, one of them returned with a pitcher of water and some rags. She quickly quenched her thirst with the water, her throat being raw from the screaming she had done when Ba'al had used the hand device. She used the remaining water and rags to clean her wounds and wrapped her ribs which did little to numb the pain. She was happy to discover that it appeared that no permanent damage had been done by the hand device and pain stick other than a couple of burn marks and a pretty bad headache.

Now that she had tended to her wounds she had little to do except think. Why had this happened to her? It was obvious that he thought she was someone else. She also now had time marvel at the fact that it appeared she was in space. The notion excited her but also terrified her. She had been there when they put a man on the moon and had several friends who worked for the space program. The technology needed for space travel was a fascinating. She had hoped she would live long enough to see technology advance enough for this type of space travel and with her unique life, it was more probable than most people but she never expect she would be one to experience it first hand. Helen Magnus was on a spaceship...but that was also the terrifying part. She had absolutely no idea where she was, how to escape and even if she did, where would she go? One thing was for certain, she could not remain here. She would not survive it much longer. Ba'al seemed to want her alive for the moment but once he figured out she was not this Colonel Carter, he may kill her out of anger. Or worse still, he may have time to analyze her blood and take a new interest in her. Either way she needed to get out of here. She slowly pushed herself to her feet, using her left arm to try and support her ribs. It took some effort but she was able to stay steayd on her feet. She began to examine her cell more closely. She needed to find a way to escape.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ankamen stared at the screen before her. Her lord Ba'al had given her this blood sample that supposedly belong to the famous Samantha Carter of SG1. She had pledged her loyalty to Ba'al when he had first approached her of an alliance agaisnt the Tauri. He had promised her this exact opportunity. However, what she was looking out now was not what she was expecting. There was no naquada and the blood appeared very unique, exhibiting properites she could not explain. It was fascinating but it also scared her. This was not the blood of Samantha Carter which meant the prisoner was an impostor. Ba'al would be furious - his entire plan hinged on the capture of Colonel Carter and it appeared that they had failed. Just as she was deciding whether or not to send a Jaffa to inform Ba'al or if it was better to inform him herself, Ba'al entered her lab.

"What is your progress on the analysis of Colonel Carter's blood?" He walked briskly into the room and came right over to the bench where Ankamen was working.

"My Lord, I have analyzed the blood you gave me and it is very unique indeed. However it is not Colonel Carter's blood."

Ba'al laughed. "Don't be a fool. I took the sample myself."

"Yes my Lord I know, but my analysis is conclusive. This blood does not contain naquada and also has several other unknown properties that I have yet to identify. Either the Tauri have been doing some extensive medical experimentation on Colonel Carter to change her blood or the Colonel Carter we have is an impostor."

While Ankamen gave her explanation, she looked at the digital device before her that was displaying the data related to the blood. She now looked up and saw Ba'al staring at her with anger in his eyes. She was him grip the table and his knuckles turned white. She looked back down at her data, frightened that his anger may be turned on her. She could see Ba'al was furious. He turned around suddenly and left the room. She let out a sigh. She knew exactly where he was headed and she didn't envy anyone who would be at the receiving end of his temper.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/

Helen had now felt every inch of the walls of her cell, excluding the wall made up of the energy shield. She had tried to find a panel that was linked to the power source of the shield but did not find any. She knew there was a slim chance she would find one - it wouldn't be a very efficient cell if the prisoner had easy access to how to open the door. She stood at the edge of the energy shield trying to see out around the corner when all of the sudden a Jaffa was hurled through the air in front of her cell. Several seconds later Ba'al was standing before the shield, he didn't lower it - he just stood there staring at her.

Helen at this point had had enough time on her own to recover enough from her injuries to feel her anger rise again at this man who presumed he could treat her this way.

"Was there something I could help you with or did you just come to see your handy work?" Apparently some of her courage to antagonize him had also returned.

Again he said nothing. He raised his arm to presumably a control panel and the field was lowered. He took two steps foward and grabbed her by the throat - not enough to cut off her air supply but enough to hurt and to keep her in place.

He brought his face very close to hers. "Who are you?"

Damn...he had obviously had some time to look at her blood and realize his mistake. She guessed that this man was not used to making mistakes and her situation just become more dangerous, if that was possible.

"My name is Helen Magnus. I realize you were looking for someone else but I honestly have no idea who this Samantha Carter is."

Ba'al studied her for a moment before releasing her forcefully. She rubbed her throat where his fingers had dug in to her skin.

"Bring her." The same Jaffa from before came in, grabbed her by the arms and forced her to follow Ba'al. She tried to struggle as the Jaffa dragged her back to the wall but they were massive and her struggling meant little to them. She was once again pinned to the wall.

She sighed in frustration. "You know this is pointless. I have no idea who you are and have no information you could possibly want."

Ba'al grabbed a small device from the table and walked up to her. "I will get the truth out of you, whether you want to give it or not." He then proceeded to put a small round device to her temple. She felt something sharp pierce into her skin. Helen couldn't help but curse under her breath a little bit. This man seemed to have endless technology in which to torture her with. God only knew what this new device did. She watched as Ba'al approached the far wall and pulled back a curtain to reveal what looked like a hologram movie screen.

Ba'al turned back to the table in the middle of the room and reached for the pain stick. "This is how this will go. The device in your forehead is a memory recall device. Your memories will be displayed on this screen. You will try to fight it but I have ways of breaking your concentration...your memories will be mine and I will find out your secrets."

"This really isn't necessary... I am sure we can come to some sort of arrangement here. Just tell me why you need Colonel Carter and maybe I can help you." Helen tried to distract him from using this memory device. Him finding our her secrets was her worst fear at this point. She tried to relax and clear her mind.

"Helen Magnus, let's begin. Who are you? Who do you work for?" Ba'al turned to look at the screen but it remained blank. She smiled back at him and he quickly came forward and touched the pain stick to her stomach. She bit her lip and threw her head back, she was able to keep from screaming this time but only just. He took away the stick and looked at the screen. Images began to appear in quick flashes, the Sanctuary, her labs, some of the abnormals." Once she got control of the pain the images stopped.

Ba'al asked her again. "Where are you from?" He again touched the pain stick to her side. It felt like a red hot poker piercing her side and she felt tears trail down her face. Again the screen flickered and images flashed of her and her father in the Victorain London. Then it flashed to Oxford showing Watson, Tesla, Griffin, Druitt and herself working in a lab.

"Stop!" Ba'al yelled but the image had already flickered out. He removed the pain stick from her side and ran to the screen. Helen was breathing heavily and was grateful that something had drawn his attention away from her. She raised her eyes and watched as Ba'al manipulated some controls on the screen. It seemed to rewind to the last flash that had appeared on the screen of The Five. He stared at the screen, then slowly turned around with a smile on his face.

"Well, it seems that you will still prove very useful after all. I think I have someone here that you will be very interested in meeting." Ba'al replaced the pain stick with a hand device and pushed a button on the table. Helen felt the force holding her to the wall disappear and she fell to the floor. She let out a grunt as she hit the hard floor.

"Come with me." Ba'al motioned toward the door. Helen eyed the hand device and slowly got to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Helen moved slowly toward the door and out into the hallway with Ba'al right behind her, keeping that hand device pointed at her. He didn't answer her question as the moved down the hallway. They stopped outside a stone door and Ba'al pushed a symbol which caused it to slide open. Helen stepped inside carefully and looked around. The room was dark but in the corner there was a glow. It was coming from a shield that was similar to the one that was the door to her prison and except this one seemed to make up the entire cell, although a very small one. Just enough room for someone to stand in but little else.

Helen turned around to look at Ba'al. "What is this?" He just smiled and motioned at the cage in the corner of the room. She took a few steps closer and saw there was someone encased in the shield.

Helen stopped in her tracks when she realized who the prisoner in the energy shield was.

"Bloody Hell! John?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all - it has been awhile since the last update and for that I apologize...kinda. I was withholding the next chapter until I got a review on the last chapter. Wanted to make sure that people were still interested :) The one review has been posted - I don't require much incentive really - so now on with the story :) Warning...this one gets pretty fluffy J/S

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 10

"Sir, please listen I know this sounds crazy but I believe him." Sam had been sitting in the conference room with SG1 and General O'Neill for the better part of an hour trying to convince them of Nikola's incredible, but pretty far fetched story.

"Carter, just listen to yourself. Vampires, Jack the Ripper, immortality...you have to admit even by SG1 standard this is pretty out there." Jack, never taking anything at face value was proving hardest to convince, although the others didn't really sound like they were buying it.

"Sam, what makes you believe this guy anyway." Sam looked over at Daniel. If anyone was the most opened minded, it was Daniel. Maybe she should focus on convincing him first.

"Well, when he first told me I didn't believe him either but when a man turns into a vampire in from of you, it does tend to convert one. Cam, Vala - you saw them in the hallway when they were first captured. You know something was different about them.

Cam and Vala looked at eachother, but it was Vala who spoke first. "I believe you Sam. Something is different about those guys, whether they are vampires or whatever, they are not normal."

"Okay, say that I believe you, what is the connection to a disappearing Doctor." Jack joined back into the conversation. Sam could tell he was trying to humor her but still wasn't buying it.

"Well, he seems to know Helen Magnus and no I didin't give that intel to him. He mentioned her name before I brought it up. He knew that Helen and I look the same, although he has no idea why that is."

Jack turned to look at Daniel. "Have you found anything in the Asgard database about unauthorized cloning done by Loki?"

"No, there are very detailed records in the database that must have been added once Loki was captured and there is no mention of Sam."

"Uh Sir, there is something else Nikola told me that supports Helen not being a clone of me." Sam looked down at her hands, she couldn't look at anyone at the table. She had left this part of the story out about Helen's age but knew she would have to tell them.

Jack reached over and put his had on Sam's shoulder, but she couldn't look at him. "Carter, what is it?"

Sam took a deep breath. "According to Nikola, Dr Helen Magnus is 274 years old. Which means she was here first and it is logical to assume that if this is cloning, that I am the clone." Sam didn't look up from her lap, she couldn't. She was still having trouble processing this news, she couldn't stand to see the look in their eyes right now. And what would Jack think of her?

"What, are you kidding? That is insane! Mitchell, take 2 airman down to lockup and escort our two guests up here right now. I want to talk to them. Carter in Landry's office now!" Jack stalked from the room, expecting Sam to follow him and of course she did. She would follow him anywhere but right now she would prefer to be back on Netu than have this conversation right now. Mitchell, followed by all the others quickly left the room, giving Sam and Jack their privacy. the fact that they left so quickly only made Sam more insecure. Were they all judging her already. She had yet to look at any of them but if she had, they would have seen the concern on their faces, and they all knew the one to help her now was the General.

Sam entered Landry's office and quietly shut the door. Jack was leaning on the desk with his hands. She could see the tension in his shoulders and that he was trying to control his temper.

Sam didn't know what to do. Neither of them were very good at relationships to begin with. This was more than either of them were ready to handle yet in their very new relationship and Sam was definitely not prepared to make the first move.

Just when she was ready to turn and run from the room, Jack turned around and quickly grab her and pulled her into a hug. Sam let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Deep down she realized she had been scared he would turn her away. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Carter, Sam...I don't care what this guy says. You are not a clone. You are you, unique, beautiful and a real treasure." He put his hands to the side of her face and made her look at him. "Believe that."

"But Jack, what if it's true? I just don't know what to think..." She turned her face form him, she just couldn't look in his eyes right now.

Jack grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again. "Sam, even if it is true, and I absolutely don't believe it, know that it makes no difference. You could be the daughter of a system lord and I wouldn't care. You are my Sam and always will be."

Sam could feel the tears in her eyes but she was determined to hold them back. She had never been so confused in her life and Jack was the one thing holding her together at the moment and she was grateful he was there.

"Thank you Jack." She gave him a light kiss and pulled him into another hug. Jack buried his face in her neck and whispered in her ear. "Always."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for the reviews :) I'm glad you all seem to like the possibility of Carter being a clone. I now feel I owe you another chapter quickly so here it is. Beware - more whumping. This one was difficult to write and still not sure if I am happy with it but for now here it is. I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Previously...

"Where are we going?" Helen moved slowly toward the door and out into the hallway with Ba'al right behind her, keeping that hand device pointed at her. He didn't answer her question as the moved down the hallway. They stopped outside a stone door and Ba'al pushed a symbol which caused it to slide open. Helen stepped inside carefully and looked around. The room was dark but in the corner there was a glow. It was coming from a shield that was similar to the one that was the door to her prison and except this one seemed to make up the entire cell, although a very small one. Just enough room for someone to stand in but little else.

Helen turned around to look at Ba'al. "What is this?" He just smiled and motioned at the cage in the corner of the room. She took a few steps closer and saw there was someone encased in the shield.

Helen stopped in her tracks when she realized who the prisoner in the energy shield was.

"Bloody Hell! John?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 11

"Helen, I would like to introduce you to my other guest. We have become very well acquainted over the last several weeks. He seems to be very unique and we have had our problems, hence the cage. Although I suspect you already know quite about about our friend here. I will leave you two to catch up a bit. There are a few things I need to see to."

Ba'al left the room and Helen could hear the door lock behind her. The room was very dark and covered in shadows. She had not taken her eyes off John since she realized who he was. He had not looked at her but had focused his hate filled gaze on Ba'al but now his gaze turned upon her and she noticed it softened a bit.

"Helen, how did you find me? You shouldn't be here." He paused for a moment and for the first time saw her injuries. "Oh my God, you are hurt. What happened?" John looked back at the door that Ba'al just left through and his stare turned cold.

Helen didn't know how to respond. She could see that he had been given the same treatment as her at the hands of Ba'al and she could also see he was in pain but she hesitated in approaching him. Her last meeting with him hadn't gone well - meeting his past self in a dark Alley in Victorian London and their inevitable fight. However, the last encounter John would remember was her leaving him to chase Adam to the past and her rejecting his proclamation of love for her, assuming she hadn't changed things and that conversation still happened. She knew her time in Victorian London may have changed things, especially the way she handled things when she met John. Everything else seems to have remained the same but her interaction with John had been different. She wondered how their relationship had changed with that small interaction over 100 years ago. Did it change anything at all?

John spoke again and jolted her out of her memories. She could here the anger in his voice. "So the great Helen Magnus has nothing to say. Maybe this is where you think I belong? Doing penance for my past misdeeds. I have tried to make amends. You made it very clear to give you your space and I have have tried to do that and I thought we were working through things. I worked with Adam to go back and change things and salvage what we had. I did it all for you."

Helen hesitated and took a step toward the cage, "John, how did you get here?"

He turned to look at her again. He noticed she chose not to address anything personal and chose to ignore it for now as well. "It seems the portal Adam opened drew some unwanted attention. I don't remember much but I regained consciousness on this ship. I tried to teleport away but there is some mineral that this ship is made of that makes it difficult, but not impossible. I could only do short jumps which allowed me to get out of my cell but I was soon captured but Ba'al. Since then I have been in this force shield cage which I have not found a way to escape from. He has been...most persuasive in trying to get information but it seems my energy being is thwarting his technology. I doubt he even knew my name before he heard you say it."

"John, I am sorry. I...I didn't even know you were missing. I presumed you were dead in the explosion. I haven't been looking for you. I was brought here because I was mistaken for someone else."

John held her gaze for a moment and looked away "So you haven't looked for me at all? I should have expected as much."

Helen looked at him. Some of the anger she had been holding against him since Victorian London and the incident with Adam disappeared. Seeing him to beaten down made her feel sorry for him and the Doctor in her wanted to help. "John, please..."

But before she could finish Ba'al reentered the room. He had the device that he used to active the memory device earlier. She touched her temple. She had forgotten that it was still there.

"So Helen, have you two caught up on old times. Our friend here has been most difficult but now that you are here I think that he will be more willing to cooperate." Ba'al turned and walked toward John's cage.

"So, it's John right? Well John, Helen and I have been talking and it seems you two go way back. So tell me, how do you know each other?" Ba'al circled the cage and John followed him with his eyes, not saying a word.

"No, nothing to say. Well maybe this will change your mind." Ba'al lifted the device and pushed a button. Helen let out a screen. She collapsed to the floor and grabbed her head. The device was sending a terrible pain through skull. Her head had never really stopped hurting from the hand device and she didn't think it could get worse than that. She was wrong."

"Stop! You will regret hurting her I promise you that." Ba'al pushed the button again and turned to John. Helen felt the device stop working and she was on all fours on the floor, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked over at John, nodding at him to indicate she was okay and pushed herself to her feet. She knew antagonizing this man was dangerous but her anger had just about reached it's breaking point.

"You know, I am tired of being used for your perverse entertainment. And I really resent being used to torture someone else. Why don't you just come out and and tell us why we are here." Helen stood to her full height and with her heeled shoes, she was eye level with Ba'al. He approached her quickly and quickly invaded her personal space. She didn't flinch. She could feel his breath on her face and she wanted to pull away but stopped herself. "Well? Nothing to say Lord Ba'al?" His eyes quickly flashed and he grabbed her left side. She hissed in pain as she felt the contact with her broken ribs but remained standing. She glared at him and said softly "You are going to have to do better than that."

She knew that he would strike her and now without his Jaffa here to protect him, it was the opportunity she had been waiting for. She quickly ducked and grabbed his arm holding the memory device and twisted it into a wrist lock. Pushing further she felt the wrist snap and the device flew across the room. Ba'al screamed in pain and belt over holding his arm. She quickly kneed him in the face and felt his nose broke. There was a torch hanging from the wall in the corner which she grabbed and hit him on the head as hard as she could. He fell unconscious in a heap in the floor. She dropped the torch and approached him slowly. She searched for a pulse and found one. It was faint but he was definitely still alive but he would be out for quite awhile judging by the bump on his head. If she had her gun with her she probably would have killed him. She normally wasn't that violent but this guy had definitely pushed her to that ledge. She patted him down quickly searching for further weapons but didn't find any. She went across the room and grabbed the memory device that Ba'al had dropped and put it in her pocket.

"Well Helen, it seems you haven't lost your touch. I am glad to see you use those moves on someone else besides me for once." She glanced over at John and saw him smiling and she just rolled her eyes. She approached the door to the room. It didn't have a force shield like her previous cell but it was still indeed locked. Ba'al must have activated the lock when he re-entered the room. She saw the control panel to the right of the door.

Helen turned back to John. "I don't suppose you know the code that opens the door?"

"Sorry know but you are a clever girl I am sure you can figure it out." She just glared at him and turned back to the panel. She figured it was going to just have to be random buttons at this point. From entering the room earlier she remembered it had been 4 buttons he pushed but that was still a lot of combinations to try. As she pondered the best approach to start testing combinations she heard a shout from behind her.

"Helen look out!" Helen didn't even have time to turn around before she felt a knife to her throat. "That was a very big mistake." Ba'al was standing behind her. Helen held her breath, fearing that the slightest movement would cause the knife to pierce her throat. She could already feel a trail of blood moving down her neck. How could have missed the knife when she searched him? She heard static energy from the back of the room, she figured John was probably trying to get through the shield but knew that relying on him succeeding was pointless. She wondered how Ba'al had recovered so quickly. The blow to the head should have knocked him out longer than that... And his broken wrist was now holding the knife to her neck. How was that possible?

She felt Ba'al slide his hand down her slide and reach into her pocket of her skirt. It lingered there and she couldn't help but squirm a bit. His face was so close to the slide of her heard she could feel him smile. "My dear Helen, one thing you need to learn about me is that I am a very quick healer." He took the memory device from his pocket and he backed away. She slowly turned around to look at him.

"Yes, I can see that. I will keep that in mind next time and make sure to kill you."

Ba'al laughed. "Oh you would be surprised how temporary death is around here." He raised his hand and she felt the pain inflicted by the memory device begin again. She could hear John struggling against the force shield in the background but she could bring herself to tell him it was pointless and to not hurt himself further. She grabbed her head and was on the floor again. She felt Ba'al start to kick her in the stomach as she writhed on the floor but she wasn't sure. The pain in her head made it hard to focus on anything else. She could feel herself begin to black out and soon she lost consciousness.

Once Helen finally stopped moving Ba'al turned to look at John. "See what I can do to her. I can assure you that she is still alive but how long she stays that way now depends on you."

John glared at Ba'al and eyed the knife in his hand. He felt a tingle in his arm and a desire to kill stronger than he had felt in years. "What...exactly...do you need from me?"

"Well, your presence here along with that of our beautiful Helen here actually is quite timely. You see I have an old friend that will be visiting the planet below us very soon and I need his taken somewhere. You seem to have a very unique skill that could accomplish that with very little trouble."

"You know as well as I that I can't teleport on this ship." John clenched his fists as he looked over at Helen. He could see blood coming from her ear and out the side of her mouth. His fists became so tight he could feel his fingernails piercing the skin.

"I have a base on the planet that is underground. I will get you to the surface. You just need to transport this man to that base. After that I promise that I will release you and Helen and she will come to no further harm." Ba'al approached the cage and stopped directly in front of John. "However, if you double cross me in any way, I can assure you I will kill her. So far I have only used the device attached to her heard to inflict pain but I can also kill her. You should also know that if I die, the device will automatically activate and kill her so don't think that when I let you out that you can kill me and flee."

John looked from Ba'al over to Helen. He could see the bruises forming on her body and judging from how she looked earlier, Ba'al had already done some damage. Helen was strong but Ba'al was already close to killing her. John knew that Ba'al could in no way be trusted but he didn't see another choice. He couldn't do anything from inside this cage and this at least would get him out of the cage and off the ship.

John turned and looked back at Ba'al. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Jack re-entered the conference room just as Mitchell returned with one the prisoners. Sam was feeling somewhat better since her talk with Jack but being in the same room with Nikola again made her uneasy. As soon as Nikola spotted her across the room he gave her a little smile and she squirmed in her seat a bit. Ever since she had met him in the interrogation room, he would look at her like he knew her darkest secrets. Nikola made a bee line for the empty chair directly across from Sam. She rolled her eyes a bit and sat up straighter. There was no way she would show this guy that he made her uncomfortable. She looked over at Jack and could see that he had seen the look Nikola was currently giving he and was not happy about it.

As Nikola entered the conference room, he knew that this Stargate must be close. He could feel it. He noticed there was a large window that was currently covered with the blast door. He had a pretty good idea what was on the other side of that window. He had taken careful mental notes as to the route they took to get this room. He would have to visit again later when he was alone. He had spotted Colonel Carter as soon as he entered the room. It still took him by surprise seeing this woman that looked so much like his Helen. The blonde hair was definitely a turn on and she seemed at least somewhat mentally competent and looked forward to getting under her skin a bit. He smiled at her before taking the chair across from her. The fact she sat up straighter made him smile a bit wider and look her up and down. He followed her eye line to a tall gray haired man at the head of the table and saw the man was not happy. It appeared this Colonel Carter was already spoken for by this man and a general at that - well that made things a bit more exciting in his opinion.

"Hello General, my name is Nikola Tesla as I am sure the lovely Colonel Carter has already told. I hope she was effective in relaying what I have told her. Although I am sure she did so brilliantly." Nikola turned and winked at Carter and he could see her blush. out of the Corner of his eye he could see the General's jaw tighten. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be too easy pushing their buttons.

"Yes, Carter has told us your story but I want to hear it from you. Now who are you really Tesla and how to you know Dr. Magnus." Nikola met the stare the General was currently directing at this and didn't flinch. That General stare may work on this other ordinary humans but he was Nikola Tesla. He would have to do better than that.

"I assure you General I would not dream of lying to Colonel Carter. We have developed a trust, right Samantha?" Sam was now also glaring at him and he smiled back. "I assure you I am Nikola Tesla and the woman that we are all currently looking for is Helen Magnus, 274 year old Doctor and very dear friend of mine."

"And how do vampires fit in to the equation?" Daniel tried to bring some of the attention off of Sam. He could see that Jack was barely holding his temper and this guy Nikola was in danger even though he didn't seem to know it.

"Ah, yes well. I assume Samantha filled you in on the Source blood. We each received rare gifts. My dear Helen received extremely slow aging and I become part of the greatest race that ever walked the Earth." Nikola closed his eyes and turned vamp. He could hear the airman standing guard at the door instantly raise their weapons. Nikola stood up from his chair just to intimidate them a bit more.

"It's okay boys I assure you I have already eaten today. Although if any of you are willing..." Nikola turned to look at Samantha again. She had risen out of her chair when he had turned vamp but had not pulled her weapon. She was currently coming around the table to stand in from of him.

"Nikola, that's enough. If you want our help I suggest you try to contain yourself." Sam stared at him and he closed his eyes and returned to normal. He looked back at her and he could see Helen in her eyes. They were not quite the same - Helen's had much more sadness in them but they were the same. It made him remember why he was here.

"As you wish Samantha, I apologize for causing a seen." He retook his seat. "You spoke earlier of already knowing where Helen was and you were planning a rescue. What are you planning and where is she?"

Sam looked over at Jack to get his permission to proceed. Jack was still throwing daggers from his eyes at Nikola. So far he had let her deal with their visitor which she was grateful for but she knew he was on the edge. "Uh Sir?" Jack quickly looked to her and slowly nodded. He may not like it but this guy appeared to at least partially be telling the truth. He may be of use.

"Nikola, what I am about to tell you is classified Top Secret. Because you already work at a Top Secret facility you have already signed a confidentiality agreement which extends to this conversation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, please proceed." Nikola looked from the General back to Samantha. The General clearly did not look pleased to be sharing this. Nikola tried to remain indifferent but could hardly contain his enthusiasm. What were they hiding here?

"In 1929 in a dig in Egypt an alien device. This device is known as a Stargate and it opens a stable wormhole that allows instant transportation between any two Stargates within the gate system in this galaxy. The device has 38 symbols which represents constellations and a 7 symbol address is used to dial the gate, creating an unstable vortex before connecting to the second gate. The body is de-molecularized and instantly transported and reassembled by the second gate."

Nikola sat back in his chair speechless, and that didn't happen to him often. "Wow General, I am impressed. You certainly have a rare talent her with Colonel Cater. And this Stargate, it is made of a unique material is it not?" Nikola saw that Samantha quickly turned to look at the General. " I promise sir I didn't mention anything."

"No you didn't but I am right aren't I?"

"Yes, the mineral is called Naquada. It is..."

"Ah...Carter, let's just stick to the situation at hand." Sam turned an apologetic smile to Jack. She sometimes got caught up in the science, especially when she had a captivated audience like Nikola but she was pretty sure this guy couldn't be trusted with Naquada.

Nikola hid his disappointed at conversation being cut off but filed the information for later. "So how does this explain Helen disappearing."

"Well, it appears one of our enemies was trying to kidnap me from Earth and for some unknown reason, picked up Helen instead. We were contacted by Ba'al and have a location to meet him. He was under the impression at the time that he had succeeded in kidnapping me. We are still working under the assumption he is unaware of his error. We have put together a plan for rescue and plan to leave shortly to rendez-vous at the coordinates Ba'al provided."

"Ba'al, really? And they say I come up with bad names." Nikola processed what he had been told. Basically it looks like Helen had been abducted by Aliens. Only Helen Magnus could get into that kind of trouble.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We?" Jack stood up from his chair. "We are going to do nothing. You are going back to your cell and the rest of us have a mission to accomplish." Nikola jumped up from his chair and grabbed the general by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He felt the bullets enter his back and heard Samantha screaming in the background for the airmen to stand down. By now he had the General pinned to the wall.

"General, Helen Magnus is very important to me. I will be a part of the mission to find her."

Nikola felt a gun to his temple. "Nikola, put him down." Nikola turned and saw Samantha holding a gun on him. He slowly lowered the General and straightened his own suit. Jack quickly grabbed Nikola and placed him against the wall he was previously held against.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

Nikola smiled back "I would like to see you try."

"Enough, please both of you." Sam pushed between the two men and put herself between them before they ended up killing each other. "General please, I know this goes against your instincts but I think he could be helpful. He obviously has unique skills and apparently bullets have little effect. He could be useful in taking down Ba'al.

"Carter no way. This guy is going back to lockup. End of story. Airmen!" Four airmen grabbed Nikola and escorted him from the room. He went willingly for now and gave Samantha one final look before leaving the room. He hoped his eyes could convey his desire to help. He needed to get Helen back.

Once Nikola was escorted from the room Sam approached Jack. "General, please..."

"Carter, he is a vampire for crying out loud!"

"Exactly, don't you think it would be better to have him on our side?"

Jack looked at Sam and then to Daniel and the rest of SG1. "Well, do you all agree with Carter?"

Daniel, Vala and Cam looked at each other and Daniel was elected to speak. "Well Jack, based on what just happened in this room, I don't think there is much we can do to stop him from going after her. If he isn't working with us he will only get in the way."

"I will think about it. Dismissed. We leave on board the Daedalus for Ba'al's planet in 6 hours."

The three members of SG1 left the room.

"So you two appeared pretty cozy. Just what exactly happnened during your interrogation?" Jack turned around with his arms crossed and looked at Sam."

Sam winced a bit at his tone. She could hear in his voice he was mad. "Jack please, it's nothing. I think maybe Helen and Nikola have a history and since I look so much like her..."

"Oh great, now not only do I have to worry your alien fan club but now you have a vampire one too?" Sam whipped her head up to meet his gaze and and saw him smiling. She now saw that he was teasing her.

"Oh you are going to pay for that" and she began hitting Jack on the arm.

"Ow! Okay I give. But seriously do you think this guy can help?"

"Actually yes I do. He is obviously very strong and I think I have a job he will be well suited for."

"Okay but keep him on a very tight leash."

Sam nodded and turned to leave the room. "Yes sir, in fact I think he might enjoy that."

Jack threw his pen at the door and Sam left the room giggling.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Tesla, where did they take you? Did you find out anything about the Doc?" Nikola turned his back to Henry as the guards locked him back in his cell and waited for them to leave and resume their posts outside the door.

"Yes Henrich, how would you like to go take a look at a new shiny toy?"

"What do you mean? Where is the Doc?"

"Well, I will try to put it in terms you can understand - apparently the Stargate creates wormholes through space and Helen was abducted by aliens."

Henry stood in stock at stared at Tesla. "Really? Okay...so what do we do?"

"First order of business we get out of here and get a look at that Stargate."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

After seeing the power Nikola displayed in the conference room and his definite interest in the Stargate, Sam made her way to her lab and brought up the security feed to the lockup. Nikola and his friend Henry seemed to be talking but didn't appear to be causing problems. She looked at her watch. She had 5 1/2 hours before they left and she needed to get her things together. She left he monitor on so she could keep an eye on him.

Sam spent the next two hours packing and then running simulations on her laptop when she saw movement on the monitor with the security feed for Nikola's cell. She saw Nikola easily left the cells door off the hinges and take out the two guards by the door. She sighed and headed for the door of her lab. She knew exactly where he was headed.

Henry followed Nikola down the corridor. It was now 2 am and the corridors were mostly deserted. "Nikola, do you know where you are going?"

"Yes, there was a window in their conference room that was covered with a blast door. I would bet a bottle of Helen's best wine that is where the Stargate is."

They rounded the corner and Nikola felt the pull of the Stargate get stronger. He was close. They came to a blast door. Nikola placed his palm over the door security panel and was able to quickly open the door by sending an EM Pulse through the scanner. The door was ajar and they slowly went through. The room was quiet and there didn't appear to be anyone around. The entered and saw a tall round object at the end of a ramp.

"Bloody Hell." Nikola walked up the ramp and knelt down next to the Stargate. "This is incredible."

"Wow, this is amazing! How does it work?" Henry followed Nikola up the ramp and began examining some of the large cables coming from the large ring.

"Nikola Tesla, now how am I going to be able to convince people to trust you if you start sneaking around on your own in the middle of the night?" Nikola and Henry slowly stood and turned around. Sam crossed her arms in front of her. Cam and Vala were behind her with their guns pointed at them."

"Samantha, good I was just coming to look for you. Ah, how are the plans proceeding?"

Henry chuckled under his breath and said under his breath "Oh man you are so busted."


	13. Chapter 13

SG1 along with General O'Neill were now gathered on the bridge of the Daedalus. Nikola and Henry were being brought up from the holding cells by 6 airmen. After the little stunt he pulled before they left Stargate Command, Jack was not taking any chances and seriously doubted what he could contribute to this mission but Carter had convinced him to bring him along and he was placing his trust in her.

"General, we will be dropping out of hyperspace within the next 5 minutes."

"Thank you Major. Carter are you sure Ba'al isn't going to see us coming?"

Sam looked up from the console she was typing at and sighed, this being at least the third time she had explained this to him. "Yes Sir. We will be dropping you along with Henry and Nikola off at a planet relatively close to P5S-747 so you can arrive there via Stargate. The new cloaking technology that the Asgard's gave us when they installed the Asgard Core is something totally new and Ba'al has no knowledge of the technology. There is no way for him to detect or track the Daedalus."

"And why exactly am I taking this bat guy with me?"

Sam rolled her eyes. She new the General was not thrilled with the idea of taking Nikola but there was really no other choice. "As you well know sir, you must appear to arrive alone on the planet. We have the Sodan cloaking device but humans can't use it because of the radiation and Teal'c is still off meeting with Bratac. We are on a timeline and can't wait for him to return. Based on my conversations with Nikola along with a few tests on the flight here, he and Henry can wear the devices without any negative radiation effects. They can back you up without being detected. Once we pinpoint Ba'al's exact position and the number of Jaffa forces on the planet, the rest of us will come in and finish the job. This is the only way we can send in backup, otherwise you would have to go in alone. We don't want to risk any harm coming to Dr Magnus by all of SG1 showing up through the gate."

Cam stepped forward, "I agree with the General. This is too risky. This guy has already proven himself untrustworthy. Just beam SG1 down to the planet and we can hide and backup General O'Neill ourselves."

Sam shook her head. "No. This is Ba'al's planet and he has the advantage. We don't know what kind of surveillance he has and he could make your position at any time. This is the safest way to get in and out with minimal casualties."

"Yes but all this depends on Nikola not stabbing us in the back."

"Now Colonel Mitchell why would I do that?" Everyone turned around to see Nikola and Henry escorted into the room.

"Wow, would you look at this place. Do you control hyperdrive and weapons form this interface?" Nikola raced up to the console that Sam was currently sitting at but was stopped from touching anything by Cameron.

"This is not a VIP tour. You are here to help, as much as it pains me to admit it." Cam gave a sideways glance at Nikola. "You are both expected to do as you are told and nothing else."

"Do not worry Colonel. We have the same goals here. Colonel Carter has explained the plan and we are both happy to back up the General."

Jack watched Nikola while he gave his little speech. After Nikola was caught in the gate room by Carter, she had given him a proper dressing down and he had been behaving very docile ever since. He didn't buy the act for one minute and figured he was only playing along so Jack didn't get thrown back in his cell.

"Sir, we are arriving at the planet now." The ship dropped out of hyperspace. Sam approached Nikola and Henry and presented the with the Sodan cloaks.

"Here are the cloaks. Make sure they are activated before you enter the Stargate to P5S-747. We will be monitoring all three of you from the Daedalus. We will be scanning the planet for life signs to determine the Jaffa forces. Once Ba'al shows himself, we will make our move to capture him and determine Dr Magnus' position. Any questions?"

Nikola took the cloak and placed it on his wrist. "No. And thank you Samantha for allowing us to be involved in this. It is touching that you place your faith in me." Be brought his hand up to her arm and leaned in to kiss her check, sending smile to the General as he did so. Nikola could see the General glaring at him and knew he had hit a nerve. He just couldn't resist messing with the General.

Sam jerked away and cleared her throat. She turned around to finish briefing the rest of SG1.

Henry leaned and whispered "Is it really necessary to antagonize the man further? He could pull us off the mission and you insist on hitting on Colonel Carter."

"Don't worry, just having a bit of fun. Keeping the old man on his toes."

"Old man! This coming from a guy who is over a century old." Jack had been listening in on their conversation.

"Yes but I think I have aged better. Don't you agree Samantha?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pressed a button. The three men disapeared and seconds later and were on the planet.

"Oh very funny Carter." Jack yelled up at the sky and moved over to the DHD.

"Whoa, dude that was tingly." Henry looked around. "Wow, I expected an alien planet to be a lot more...well alien."

Jack shrugged "Yeah you would be surprised how many planets look like a forest in the pacific northwest." Jack looked around "Hey Nicky, where did you go?" Jack raised his P90 and did a full circle. Nikola appeared behind him.

"Just testing out the technology. No need to worry and give yourself a heart attack." Nikola moved over to the DHD. "I take it this is what dials the gate? Fascinating..." Nikola began fingering some of the symbols when Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Jack released his wrist and pushed him out of the way. "Okay, once I dial the gate you two are going through first while cloaked, if the coast is clear then you will radio signal for me to follow. Understood."

"Oui mon General." Nikola gave a sloppy salute. Henry hit him on the shoulder and gave an apologetic look to Jack. He just glared back and began dialing the gate. "Okay, let's get this over with."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Had a big of trouble with this one but hopefully it flows okay. Enjoy.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/

John knelt down in the bushes near the clearing that contained the stone ring. He wasn't sure exactly how someone was just going to appear but Ba'al had assured him that the man would be there shortly. That had been over two hours ago and in that time all he could think about was Helen. He hadn't seen her seen the Jaffa had carried her unconscious body from the room with the force shield cage. He was relived to finally be freed of his prison but not just to have Helen take his place. He still really didn't have a plan for saving Helen. The first step was just getting away from Ba'al. He couldn't just abandon her there because he was pretty sure that Ba'al would follow through on his threat to kill her...or worse. He mentally shook the thought away. He saw the looks that Ba'al gave Helen. Ba'al may be an alien but he still appeared human and Helen was a beautiful woman.

As John fantasized the several ways he wanted to kill Ba'al the stone ring began to spin. He watched in curiosity careful not to leave his hiding spot but trying to see what would happen. He jumped a bit as the vortex sprang forth from the stone ring and settled into a puddle. A full five minutes went by when nothing happened. John was getting ready to leave the brush to take a closer look when a man emerged form the puddle. He fit the description that Ba'al had given him. If taking this man to Ba'al saved Helen's life then so be it.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/

Henry and Nikola emerged form the puddle. The plan was to search out danger and eliminate it. O'Neill was to wait a few minutes to give them time to eliminate the threat before following them through. It would mean they would have to de-cloak to deal with the threat but after the emerged from the stargate, there appeared to be no one around.

"Well, for a supposedly Alien military outpost had pathetic security." Nikola walked down the steps leading from the stargate and approache the DHD. "Okay, Heinrich, you sweep to the left of the clearing and I will go to the right. Signal is you find anything.

They began their sweep of the outer edge of the clearing. There appeared to be no one around but Nikola still felt like he was being watched. He looked around and the the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. For the next couple of minutes neither found anything but the ominous feeling in Nikola's gut grew. Something was definitely not right. Nikola and Henry both approached the last area of the clearing that was left to check. They both froze as the saw slight movement in the bushes. Nikola motioned for Henry to approach with caution and as they got closer Nikola saw a man knealing behind the bush. The outline of the man looked very familiar and Nikola cursed his luck. How had he gotten here?

"Druitt!" Nikola sprang forward, forgetting he was out of phase and could not do any harm just as O'Neill emerged from the Stargate. Nikola hit the ground just as he saw Druitt teleport away. Nikola quickly jumped to his feet and ripped the cloak from his wrist.

"Colonel! Look out!" Jack turned to find the source of the warning but it was took late. Nikola saw Druitt appear at the Colonel's side. Druitt looked up and saw Nikola. He saw Druitt smile before disappearing with the Colonel.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Nikola and Henry quickly ran to the DHD where the Colonel had been standing but they both knew there was little they could do. Nikola stalked around the area mumbling to himself and Henry reached for his radio.

"Colonel Carter, please come in. We have a problem."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/

Helen mind drifted to different memories. Back to her time with her father, memories of Ashley, her engagement to John. Images flashed through her mind but she couldn't latch onto any one of the for long. She tried to hang onto some of the happier ones but they all drifted away. She'd had these dreams before and the happy times always eluded her. She felt reality start to creep back into her consciousness as she felt a cold floor beneath her. Where was she? Why wasn't she at home in her bed? Her eyes fluttered opened slightly but everything appeared dark. She panicked for a moment and closed her eyes. Was she blind? She slowly tried again but and slowly things game back into focus but not completely. Everything was slightly out of focus but it looked like she was in a cell. Images of her capture came back to her. She had been captured by Ba'al...and John as here. She sat up slowly and looked around looking for him but she clearly had been moved to another cell. The room looked very different than the decor she had seen thus far on Ba'al's ship. Maybe they had arrived at the planet Ba'al had mentioned.

Helen went to use her arm to prop herself up and quickly discovered it was broken. The sudden pain quickly shifted her mind back into focus. She needed to determine what damage Ba'al had done. Clearly her right arm was broke. Her left side still her from the broken ribs and it felt like maybe he had broken a few more. She felt a trickle near her nose and when she wiped it with her hand there was blood. The same when she wiped her ear. Clearly she had a pretty severe head injury which explained her vision. She felt her stomach with her good hand. Definitely felt like there was some internal damage done. She was in trouble. She laid on the floor. A tear ran down her face as she hard the clanging of armor approach her cell.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/

Ba'al entered main laboratory of his fortress. They had the planet a few hours ago and he was getting impatient and angry. O'Neill should have appeared by now. The deadline was almost past and he needed to decide his next course of action. Had Druitt betrayed him or had SG1 not come? He would need to send out Jaffa soon to find out what happened.

"Ankamen!"

"Oh My Lord!" Ankamen jumped out from behind an Ancient built machine that she was currently working on. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you made any progress with the blood analysis? It appears the time is almost upon us to determine if we kill the woman or if she has a better use."

"It is truly fascinating my Lord. After we arrived I was able to use this device to analyze the blood. Apparently this women is old, older than any human and appears to be aging incredibly slowly. She may be the closest thing we have ever seen in terms of finding a hok'tar."

"Really? Well, this is excellent news. What of the man's blood sample?" Ba'al walked behind Ankamen to look at the screen before her.

"His blood is equally fascinating. They appear to have some similarities but his genes are expressing very different traits. He does not have the same "immortality" of the woman but appears to have another power..."

"Yes, teleportation. I have seen it. Is there any way to transfer their unique powers to others?" Ba'al's eyes gleamed at the possibilities these two could bring.

"That is what I am working on now my lord."

"Good. I expect a full update within the day." Ba'al walked from the room. This new development was very good indeed. He went down the hall and entered the room he had prepared for O'Neill's arrival. It was similar the the chamber where they had their first chats together except now there was the gravity wall and a table with restraints attached to it. The table was originally intended for Colonel Carter but he figured he would still get some use from it.

Ba'al looked to the doorway as Druitt teleported in the room with his prisoner. Druitt pushed Jack forward to his knees and quickly relieved him of his P90.

"Whoa! hey watch it will ya. I have back knees you know." Jack looked at the figure in front of him and sighed inwardly. There plan A had definitely taken a wrong turn.

"O'Neill, welcome. I have been expecting you for some time now. You have kept me waiting but suppose I can forgive you for your tardiness. I am sure you were delayed by a very important brunch."

"Yes, well. I have to watch what I eat but overall it was good. Now, if we are done exchanging recipes...where is Dr Magnus?"

"Yes, where is Helen?" John stepped forward and used every inch of his height to tower over Ba'al but the alien was not easily intimidated.

"Don't worry she is fine but due to some new information I can't let her go just yet." Ba'al raised his arm and activated the hand device. John sank to his knees as the stream of light penetrated his forehead. This was not the first time Ba'al had used the device on him. In fact he had done it countless times but during those torture sessions, John had learned to work through the pain with the help of his energy elemental. He reached up quickly and grasped Ba'al's hand.

"Jaffa Kree." Ba'al was able to yell the order just before John's hand went to his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guards enter the room and John Knew he was outnumbered. He glared into Ba'al's eyes one more time before teleporting away.

During those few seconds Jack jumped to his feet. He looked around to try and find his gun. He hadn't seen where that bald guy had put it while he was talking to Ba'al. Finally he spotted it in the far corner. He ran over and grabbed it but as he turned around he saw the Jaffa entering the room and the other guy disappear. It didn't look like any type of beaming technology he had every seen. The jaffa had the staff weapons pointed at him and he had no choice but to surrender.

"Okay I give. But you got to admit that other guy guy disappearing was pretty cool. Right Bocce?"

Ba'al raised his head to glare at O'Neill. "Suspend him from the gravity wall." The Jaffa quickly grabbed Jack and dragged him to the wall. He quickly felt its effects as there was instant pressure on his entire body and he was pushed hard back against the spider web wall.

"Jaffa, go after Druitt. Find him, if you fail it will be you I put on the wall next." The Jaffa quickly cleared the room and Ba'al turned his attention to Jack. "I hope you appreciate the work I did in creating this chamber for you. I though familiar surroundings would make you more comfortable." Ba'al grabbed a knife form the table and approached O'Neill.

"I hope you didn't go through too much trouble for me...although if you want suggestions you could have made it a big warmer in here." Jack tried to struggle against the wall but it was of little use. The only thing he could really move at all was his head and that was pretty limited. Out of the corner of his eye he saw more Jaffa enter the room dragging someone. Where he saw it was a woman he knew it must be Dr Magnus and she looked to be in pretty rough shape.

"I see you hospitality has not improved." Jack tried to get Ba'al's attention to focus back on him but Ba'al walked over the the woman suspended between the two Jaffa. If they weren't holding her up Jack wasn't sure if she would have been able to stand on her own.

"Hello again Helen. I see you are awake. I want to introduce you to Jack O'Neill. You could say he is the reason you are here." The woman lifted her had and Jack got his first real good look at her face. It was remarkable. He had seen the pictures but the likeness was uncanny. And the look that she was giving Ba'al was definitely one of Carter's death glares.

"You look tired. Jaffa, Kree. Make the Doctor more comfortable." The Jaffa dragged Helen over to the table and forced her in the strapped that held her in place. Jack could see that she was trying to struggle but she was clearly injured and she let out a soft cry when they put her right arm in restraints. The table began to lift and soon she was vertical, facing the gravity wall that Jack was currently being held to.

"Let's play a game shall we O'Neill. You like games right? I will ask you a question and if you lie, the beautiful Helen here will receive your punishment. Now I know that she isn't your dear Colonel Carter but I figure seeing someone with Samantah's face bear the brunt of your punishment will be equally effective. Now, Shall we begin."


	15. Chapter 15

"Nikola! What happened?" Colonel Carter and the rest of SG1 had just beamed down to the planet and Nikola was now trying to stare down a very angry colonel.

"This was not our fault. We had an unexpected complication."

"A complication?!" Colonel Mitchell stepped forward and grabbed Nikola by his coat. "We should just turn you over to Ba'al. I am sure that he would be very interested in dissecting a vampire."

"Cam, enough. Nikola, I'll ask one more time what happened and I suggest you try to keep your usual humor to yourself and get right to the point." Sam tried to pull back on her anger but the truth was she was very worried. This was the worst possible outcome and she blamed herself. She had convinced Jack of this plan and now everything had fallen apart.

Nikola shook off Cam's hold on him and straightened his jacket. He gave Cam a quick glare before turning to the Colonel. "Everything went as planned. We came through the gate and there was no one around which seemed a bit odd. Henry and I did a perimeter sweep and just as we were finishing we spotted someone hiding in the bushes. Before we could warn the General he came through the gate and Druitt teleported him away." Nikola couldn't help but spit out Druitt's name. He was having trouble controlling his own anger and really didn't want to have to waste time and explain what happened. He walked away from the team and back over to where Druitt had been hiding.

"And just who the hell is Druitt? And what do you mean teleported? Does he have some sort of teleporting technology?" Carter stalked after Nikola.

Nikola spun around and Sam stopped in surprise. She could see the anger in his eyes and for the first time was a bit intimidated by Nikola.

"Druitt, to put it plainly is Jack the Ripper. He is a killer who also happens to be able to teleport and only looks out for himself. Oh and he is Helen's ex-fiance. This guy is dangerous and I thought he was dead. Turns out he is harder to kill than a cockroach."

Sam and the rest of SG1 were speechless. They really didn't know if Nikola was kidding or not but with the anger radiating off the vampire right now, none of them dared question his story. Sam was about to speak when a tall man appeared behind Nikola.

"Hello Nikola." Nikola spun around and tackled the tall man to the ground. He quickly grabbed him by the throat and Sam could see that Nikola had turned into a vampire again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Nikola threatened in a voice that made Sam shiver.

"Because I know where Helen is and I am your only chance of getting to her in time." Nikola stared Druitt in the eye and reluctanly released his hold on Druitt and got to his feet but not before kicking Druitt in the ribs.

"Always nice to see you to Nikola." John slowly got to his feet and for the first time noticed the group behind Nikola that all had weapons pointed at him. "Nikola who are our friends?"

"Druitt, SG1. SG1, Druitt." Nikola didn't feel capable of any more words at that time. He was still trying to keep himself from killing Druitt. "Now where is Helen?"

"Wait, this is Druitt? The guy you just told us was Jack the Ripper." Daniel slowly lowered his weapon, not because he didn't think Druitt wasn't a threat but because his mind was going over every story he had head about Jack the Ripper. "You are Montague John Druitt. One of Scotland Yard's prime suspects in the Ripper case."

"I don't care if he is the bloody queen of England. Where did you take the General?" Sam walked up and grabbed Druitt's coat and Nikola spun around. For a second he could see Helen Magnus in the woman now threatening John Druitt.

"Helen..." Druitt raised his hand to touch her face and Sam grabbed his hand. "No I am not Helen. Yes I know I look like her so get over it. Now tell me why you took Jack."

Nikola could see Druitt try to process what was happening and Nikola walked over and punch him in the shoulder. "Answer the lady."

Druitt looked back and forth between Nikola and the Helen look-a-like several times before answering. "I was held prisoner for months by a man that I now know is called Ba'al. After months of torture one day he brought Helen into my cell. I don't know how she got there but she was definitley hurt quite. Ba'al was hurting her to get to me. The only way to keep him from killing her was to bring a man to him that would appear through that stone ring. I was trapped for months and I knew the only way I could help Helen was by first getting out of that cell so I agreed. I came here and found the man Ba'al wanted. I took him and when I saw Nikola I knew how I could save Helen but first I had take the man to Ba'al to keep him from killing Helen. He tried to double cross me and kill me as I expected. I teleported back here, hoping that you would still be here and you are."

"And this place that you took Jack, you can take us there?" Sam looked up at the tall man before here. She felt a little like she was making a deal with the devil. This man was Jack the Ripper after all but right now she didn't care."

"Yes, although I am sure by now that he has sent men to find me and the fortress is now shielded against my teleporting in but I can get you close. My only request is that you allow me to go in with you and retrieve Helen."

"We don't need your help. You have done enough." Nikola stepped in front of Samantha to confront Druitt. "You admitted yourself that Helen is hurt because of you. You get us to the fortress and then you disappear before I decide having you around isn't worth the trouble."

"Nikola! This man is the only way we are going to find them and if him coming with us means we get to Jack and Helen faster, then he is coming. End of discussion. Now let's go."

"Sam, are you sure about this?" Sam spun around to glare at Daniel. "Daniel, this is my command and I have made my decision. Now move out."

Druitt quickly led the way followed closely by Nikola and Sam. The rest of SG1 and Henry followed up the rear. Vala walked next to Daniel and whispered to him. "I almost feel sorry for Ba'al. He now has a serial killer and a vampire after him."

Mitchell leaned in to add. "Yeah, but nothing is worse than a pissed of Colonel Samantha Carter."


	16. Chapter 16

"Stop it you sadistic bastard!" Jack couldn't bear the screams any longer. Dr. Magnus was now experienceing the effects of the ribbon device again and Jack was ready to break. Before his iterrogation had begun he had shared a look with Helen that was similar to ones he had exchanged with Carter dozens of times - "Don't tell him anything." But there was only so much this woman could take and he was pretty sure they were beyond that threshold. How she was still conscious he didn't know. He silently wished she would give in and pass out to get a reprieve from the torture.

"Come now General, you have been through enough of these interrogations to know what I want. Just answer my questions and I will cease my torment of the good Doctor."

"Go to hell." Ba'al turned in surpise to the whispered voice of the woman next to him. He silently marveled at just how much this woman could take. He had lost track awhlie ago of her injuries but could tell by the look of her that it was sheer stubborn will that was keeping her conscious. The manacles were digging into her wrists as they supported most of her weight and blood was trickling down her arms. dried blood was at her nose, ear and along her hairline. He could also see the bruises on her sides though the tears in her shirt. He would have to bring the symbiote in soon to implant her and heal her injuries or she would die.

Ba'al raised his hand to her face. This woman was worthy of being his queen. "No my dear, soon you will be the one experiencing hell." Helen jerked her head away and glared at Ba'al. he could see the defiance in her eyes and looked forward to breaking it.

"O'Neill, I think it is time to introduce Helen to a friend of mine. I believe as a doctor she would be vary interested in studying the host of an alien species, even if the host is herself. If you will excuse me, I must prepare for the ceremony."

Ba'al left the room with the man he called O'Neill yelling obscenities at him but Helen couldn't bring herself to care. The pain she was in was more than she had ever experience. She sagged further in her manacles and dropped her head forward. She new she was dying and there was little she could do at this point to stop it. As she grew light headed she though of Ashley and was grateful that she would be seeing her again soon.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

SG1 led by Druitt approached Ba'al's stronghold. Sam was surprised it was so close to the gate but her gratitude was uqickly dashed when she saw the amount of security surrounting the fortress.

"I don't suppose you can just telport inside anymore?" Sam turned to Druitt. "No, I have tried and there is something blocing me from effectively teleporting. Not surprising since Ba'al knows I am on the loose."

"So, how do we get in?" Mitchell chimed in and the group looked at eachother. "Ask and Ye shall receive." They all turned around and looked at Telsa her put on the Sodan cloak and quickly disappeared and reappeared. Druitt and I will clear the way. Nikola took the cloak from Henry and threw it at Druitt. "Lead the way, and remember once we find Helen I can't promise your safety."

Druitt put on the cloak on his wrist. "Understood. Give us a couple minute head start and follow."

"Wait, do we get a say in this at all?" Cameron stepped forward.

Tesla and Druitt in unison said no before activating the devices and were gone.

"I don't like this one bit. We are now walking in blind."

"Yes Cam, but do you have a better way of getting us in. Come on everyone, fall out." Sam took the lead and lead a trail through the trees to stay hidden, giving the two men the time to make a way into the fortress. Sam walked next to cam and handed him all the C4 from her vest. One we are inside I want to split up. I will take Daniel and Henry will me to find Jack. You and Vala place C4 all over the compound and on my signal, detonate. I don't want one wall of this place standing when you are done. Begin with the outer wall, we may need a diversion explosion."

"Sam are you sure we should split up? I mean..."

"Look." Sam stopped and looked at Cam. "Once we are inside we won't have a lot of time. Once we loose the element of surprise we won't have a lot of time to get out of there and any confusion we can create for our escape will be a bonus. Now you have your orders."

Sam stalked off. She felt a little bad yelling at Cameron but she would worry about that tomorrow. Right now the rescue mission was the priority.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jack glared at the door Ba'al had just left through. He knew he was going to get a symbiote. The ultimate torture. He had to find a way out of here. He struggled again against the gravity wall. He looked over at the woman across the room. She was hanging there and he couldn't tell if she was still conscious. In fact he couldn't tell if she was still breating.

"Doctor Magnus! Doctor Magnus! Helen...please wake up." The woman didn't appear to hear him but he did she a very slight rise of her chest. Thank God she is still breathing.

"Helen...can you hear me?" Jack continued to try and get Helen's attention but she didn't respond. It was probably for the best that she was unconscious but based on her injuries, he was doubtful she was regain consciousness. He guessed she was most likely in a coma.

Suddenly a figure appeared near the table that was holding Helen. He couldn't see their face but it appeared to be a woman in a gray suit which dark hair pulled back in a bun. She slowly approached Helen.

"Hey, you! Who are you? Stay away from her!" The figure ignored him and stopped in from of Helen. She reached out her hand and gently touched Helen's face. She saw the woman shake her head and raise both hands. Jack stared as her hands began to glow. He had to look away as the light became to bright. When he looked back, Helen was no longer chained to the upright table. The table was now vertical and Helen layed upon it with her hands at her sides. The light from the woman's hands grew dimmer and Jack could see the blood and bruises that previously marred her skin were gone. Helen opened her eyes and look at the unknown woman who now spoke.

"Helen Magnus, now if not your time. We still need you. There are worse demons out their that we need your help with."

The woman turned and looked a Jack who was frozen in surprise. She gave him a small smile and was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

 

SG1 slowly made their way through the compound. So far it looked like Druitt and Tesla had done a good job of clearing a path for them. Once they had cleared the outer wall they saw 2 dozen Jaffa dead on the ground from apparently a broken neck. So far their presence seemed to be undetected but Sam was worried that now it seemed that the two men had disappeared.

"Sam, maybe we should split up and look for Jack." Daniel snuck up behind where Sam was crouched behind a cart in what appeared to be a main courtyard in front of the entrance to the main building. The building structure looked similar to the plans she had seen for the fortress that Ba'al had previously kept O'Neill in and she hoped that the layout was the same.

"Okay. Cam, you take Vala and secure the perimeter. We will probably need to make a quick exit and we need to make sure the way is clear. Daniel, you take Henry with you and take that side entrance."

"But that leaves you on your own." Daniel laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Don't worry. I think I have a pretty good idea where those other two disappeared to. I will be fine."

With a nod SG1 dispersed and Sam went to the left where she saw a partially hidden door slightly ajar. She figured it was a safe bet that Druitt and Tesla went this way and according to what she remembered of the schematic of the other compound, this would take her where she wanted to go. As she entered the corridor her suspicions proved correct. There were four Jaffa on the other side of the door. She slowly crept down the hallway, keeping to the right as she listened for any signs of movement. If the schematic was accurate, there should be a junction up ahead. She slowly crept around the corner and let out a breath. It appeared when Ba'al liked a design he stuck with it. The corridor split off into two directions. The right led to research lab and the left led to the prisoner sells. The passage to the right had a door sealed and the left was an open corridor that appeared to have more Jaffa dead on the floor. She had to give the two guys credit. They were definitely doing some damage and so far had remained undetected. She considered following down the corridor to the labs but quickly disregarded that option. Jack was behind this door and that was where she was going.

Sam quickly pried the panel off the wall and made quick work of the door. She silently thanked Ba'al again. After all these years and cracking open Goa'uld doors, they still hadn't changed the wiring and at this point she could open these doors in her sleep. The door slid open and she silently cursed at the stones grinding together but no one came running so she appeared to be safe. She entered the dark corridor that she hoped would lead her to Jack.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Nikola! Nikola! Stop. None of this looks familiar. I told you we should have tried to get through that locked door." Nikola turned around to look at Druitt and pushed on. He didn't know why but something drew him down this hallway. It was the same pull that he felt from the Stargate when he had first entered Stargate Command. They hadn't run into any more Jaffa in quite a while and the past few rooms looked like small labs that were deserted. There were many connecting halfways off the main corridor but all of them seemed abandoned. At the end of the hall was a large dark room. As they entered the lights became brighter and Nikola stopped so suddenly Druitt ran into his back.

"Hey, be a bit more considerate the next time you decide to come to a sudden halt." Druitt pushed Nikola away and glanced around the room and became as enthralled as Nikola. Along the walls where shelves of what were obviously alien weapons along with several pieces of instrumentation that appeared alien. There also appeared to be a fish tank of sorts in the corner.

Both men took off in different directions. Druitt approaching the weapons along the wall leading toward the fish tank and Nikola approaching on of the big instruments. Both men quickly became enthralled and removed their cloaks so they could better interact with what they were seeing. As Druitt picked up a long staff from the wall he saw movement coming from the tank. He slowly approached it. He put his face close to the glass and called for Nikola.

"Hey, I think you should come see this." but Nikola didn't hear him. He was busy pushing any button he could find on the alien device trying to figure out how it worked. Both men were so enthralled that neither detected that they were joined by a third person.

A strong force suddenly hit Nikola and forced him across the room and he rammed against the far wall hard enough to break the stone. He fell to the floor dazed but was able to look up to see his attacker. A tall man in dark robes entered the room and had a gold device on his raised hand. This must be the infamous Ba'al.

When Druitt realized who had entered the room he quickly raised the alien weapon he was holding but couldn't get it to fire so he quickly charged Ba'al but was quickly deflected by the ribbon device and hit the wall and fell to the floor next to Nikola, bringing down a shelf of weapons that was nearby. The racket must have alerted some Jaffa that were nearby and four of them with staff weapons entered behind Ba'al.

Druitt recovered slightly quicker than Nikola and pushed himself up to his knees and kept the fallen shelf between him and Ba'al.

"Druitt, I knew you would return. I have spent enough time with the Tauri to know the desire to sweep in on a white horse to rescue the lady fair. I didn't expect you to bring help. A true knight comes to the rescue on his own." Ba'al laughed and approached the tank that Druitt had been previously examining.

"I am glad you got to know my Queen. Before long she and your Helen will be one and the same once I implant her." Ba'al reached into the tank and pulled out a Goa'uld symbiote that was fully developed.

During this time Nikola made his way over next to Druitt and had picked up one of the of the small guns that had fallen when the shelf fell over. He quickly figured out how to use it. When Ba'al mentioned Helen and he saw the creature he had a pretty good idea what the man had planned and quickly acted.

"You will her(hurt??) Helen over my dead body" Nikola raised the gun and shot the slithering serpent of Ba'al's hand.

"NO! Jaffa Kree! Kill them!" The staff blasts began hitting the wall all around them and they quickly crouched behind a shelf. So far the blasts were only damaging the shelf but it wouldn't be long before they started penetrating the metal.

Nikola kicked over a similar weapon to his own to Druitt. "Here, pick up the gun and start shooting." Nikola looked around for his cloak but realized he had left it on the instrument he had been playing with earlier. A quick look over to Druitt confirmed that he had also put his down somewhere in the lab. They were effectively cornered and outgunned.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jack continued to blink and stare at the spot where the woman had been. Movement on the table caught his attention as he saw Helen sit up. Her clothes still appeared torn but all her injuries appeared healed which she confirmed herself as she probed her previously broken ribs. When she felt no pain she looked up at the man still pinned to the wall.

"What happened?" She slowly jumped off the table and carefully approached the man. He was definitely an enemy of Ba'al's but that didn't mean she should trust him fully.

"I have no idea. A woman, who looked suspiciously like you, I may add, appeared out of nowhere, healed you and left. Just how many of you are out there anyway?" Jack couldn't help the accusation in his voice. The thought of 2 women(just the 2 Hellens, right??) out there who looked like Carter had his head spinning a bit and he was having a hard time sorting out what was happening.

"She looked like me? I thought I was just imagining that." It was all a bit fuzzy but an image of herself in a gray business suit with her hair in a tight bun entered her memory. She couldn't ever remember wearing her hair in that style.

"Yeah, well, believe it. We can sort that out later. For now, can you figure out how to get me down?" Helen looked up at the man and didn't move.

"Look, I know you don't really know me but know that I came here with a buddy of yours named Tesla."

Helen jerked her head up and the mention of Tesla. "Nikola is here?"

"Yes. An annoying man but I have to give him credit he has excellent taste in women. Now, please, get me down."

Helen approached a web wall that was holding the man in place. Next to his head appeared to be a control panel. She pushed a few buttons with no effect. After a few different combination and man quickly fell to the ground as the gravity wall was deactivated.

Jack pushed himself to his feet and his eyes met Helen's. "Thanks now let’s..." As Jack went to take a step his legs gave out and he fell forward into Helen's arms. She was able to put him upright again and smiled.

"Apparently it takes a while to get your sea legs back again." Jack laughed "Yeah apparently."

Helen and Jack were still holding each other when someone else entered the room.

"Well, apparently the two of you didn't really need rescuing." Jack swung his head around and saw Sam standing in the doorway of the room.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Jack looked down and saw he was still holding Helen's arms. He quickly pushed her away.

"This isn't what it looks like..."

There was the sound of staff blasts coming from somewhere else in the compound. Jack thought that he had never been so happy to hear the sound of Jaffa in his life.

Sam turned to leave. "Come on, let’s go." As the three of them left the room Sam turned and looked at Jack.

"You are not off the hook...we will talk about this later."

"Crap." Jack grabbed a knife off of Ba'al's table of followed the two identical women out into the corridor.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Helen watched the exchange between the man she now knew as Jack and her doppleganger that stood in the doorway. She presumed this was the Samantha Carter that Ba'al had spoken of. She knew exactly what was going through the other woman's mind but she was far from being embarrassed. Her many centuries of social encounters had made her immune to such awkwardness)and she now found it rather amusing but she did try to keep that too herself. She didn't think Samantha would appreciate the humor in the situation at this moment.

Helen graciously stepped back when Jack pushed her away and took no offense. She finally did crack a bit of a smile at his babbling. When she stepped back she felt Ba'al's torture table behind her. She quickly palmed one of the knives she found there, assuming it would be needed in the near future when they fought their way out of here and she was also hoping to return it to Ba'al. This last thought caused her to smile again. She was not normally one for revenge but this situation definitely called for it.

She looked again at the woman standing in the doorway. In a way she reminded her, a lot, of Ashley. The combination of blonde hair and SWAT gear was definitely Ashley's style. She felt a small pain in her heart whenever she thought of Ashley but she quickly pushed it away when she heard the weapons fire. Samantha was now indicating they should leave and Helen went through the door, making brief eye contact with Samantha as she went. She saw a small glimmer of surprise in the woman's eyes. She figured that Samantha had been too angry to really get a good look at her then and was just now noticing the astonishing similarity. Helen quickly went through the door but could still hear the other two argue behind her. The argument quickly dissipated as the weapons fire grew louder and the other two ran ahead of her. Helen broke out in a run to keep up. The unknown woman had healed her but she still felt very tired from her ordeal. Luckily just around the corner she ran into the backs of Jack and Samantha. At the end of the hall they saw an all out war being raged and Jack quickly pushed both women back around the corner before they were seen.

Sam quickly took control of the situation. "All right, look, here's what we need to do. The other corridor loops around and comes out at another entrance to the lab at the end of this hall. Based on the unfriendly Jaffa fire, I assume that is where we will find Druitt and Nikola. Now, Jack and I will..."

"Yes, that's right, you mentioned Nikola? How did he get here? How did you know to get in contact with him?"

Sam quickly turned to look at the woman who was her duplicate, ignoring the fact that it was like looking in a mirror and tried to concentrate on what they needed to do. She did not appreciate being interrupted and was already angry with Jack from the incident earlier. "Look, we don't have time for this. Jack and I will go follow the other corridor. You, Dr. Magnus, wait here. The rest of my team should be heading this way shortly."

"Now, wait a minute. There is no reason to leave me here..." Helen was finding the situation less amusing.

"Oh, there is a very good reason. You are unarmed and untrained and I don't want..."

"Now, ladies, please. No fighting. Look, Dr Magnus, Helen. We need you here to inform the rest of the team of the plan when they arrive, all right?" Jack rested a hand on Helen's shoulder and Helen glanced quickly at Samantha. She did not look pleased which made Helen slightly less angry. There was no way she was staying here but she would play along for now."

"All right, Jack, I will wait here...For awhile." Helen patted Jack's hand and took a step back to indicate she would stay.

Sam quickly hit Jack in the side. "Ouch, hey!"

"All right, Romeo, let's go." Sam pushed her side arm ibto Jack's hand and thet both silently went down the opposite corridor. Helen took another peak around the corner where the firefight was still happening. The Jaffa were very intent on getting Druitt and Nikola and she doubted they would notice her approach. All of their backs were currently to her and there was so much noise they would never see her coming.

"Jaffa, Kree. Kill them now or you will all die!" Helen heard Ba'al's voice down the hallway and her mind was made up. She started to slowly creep down the hallway. She had a score to settle with a certain system lord.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Nikola, watch out." Nikola quickly ducked at the sound of Druitt's voice. They were now behind a larger instrument that afforded more protection than the shelves but they were narrowly escaping being shot.

"Nikola, I hope you come up with a genius idea very soon or we aren't going to make it out of here."

Nikola looked around, in a bit of a panic. He hadn't been under this type of pressure in awhile. Maybe his time at SCUI was making him soft. He quickly scoffed at the idea and yelled to Druitt. "Keep them pinned down. I am going to see if I can retrofit something from this instrument that can be helpful."

Nikola quickly ripped open the instrument panel before him. He was confronted with a sea of wires and crystals. "Ah, this could take awhile."

"Sooner is better." Druitt kept firing at the Jaffa but they were slowly creeping forward now that only one of them was firing.

"Nikola, forget it. They are getting closer." Druitt fired a rapid succession of shots to the right where three Jaffa were getting dangerously close.

"Wait, just give me a minute..."

Suddenly, from a side door, gun fire erupted and the three Jaffa fell to the ground. The remaining four Jaffa quickly turned their fire to the opposite wall where they knew threat was detected.

"Nikola, Druitt! Are you all right?" Nikola saw Sam and Jack just around the corners of the doorway shooting into the lab.

"Samantha, darling, you came? I knew you couldn't let me die. Is that your General with you? So happy he is okay."

"Where is Helen? Did you find her?" Druitt screamed across the room above the Jaffa blast weapon and gunfire noise ringing off the walls. He didn't see Helen with the two soldiers and he hoped that the fact that Sam now had Jack with her that meant they had found Helen too."

"Yes, she is safe. Don't worry, we will get you both out of there. I still owe both of you a punch in the face!" Jack yelled at both Druitt and Nikola as he continued firing on the remaining Jaffa. Now that the Jaffa knew of their presence, they had found effective cover and were harder to get at than the first 3 that they had taken by surprise.

"Enough! Cease fire!" The Jaffa looked over at Ba'al as he ordered them to stop shooting, wondering what their Lord was thinking."

"Bocce, is that you? I was hoping you would be dead by now."

"O'Neill, I have had enough of you." Ba'al stepped out of where he was hiding by the main doorway and began shooting his hand device toward the doorway where Jack and Sam were currently located. O'Neill quickly began shooting at the Jaffa and was able to take one of them out before they resumed their fire on Nikola and Druitt.

"Must you always antagonize him further?" Sam ducked behind the wall of the doorway to avoid being hit by the staff blast.

"Now you know you love my levity in the face of danger." Jack smiled at Sam and she glared back. She had to secretly hide a smile because she knew he was right but would never admit it to him.

Suddenly the staff weapon fire stopped and the hand device blasts against their doorway ceased. They slowly looked around the corner of the door to see Ba'al slowly slipping to the floor with a look of surprise on his face. When he fell to the floor they saw a knife sticking out of the back of his neck and Helen standing over his body.

Sam saw the Jaffa stand in surprise and begin to turn their weapons to fire on Dr. Magnus. She quickly fired shots at the now exposed chests of the Jaffa and each one slid to the floor.

Helen looked up from the body and looked over to the dead Jaffa and back to Sam. "Don't ever send a man to do a woman's job."


End file.
